Jake
by bnr848
Summary: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But sometimes the fall is laden with bumps and bruises. Jakes journey to adulthood fits that bill.
1. Chapter 1

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 _ **Well seems with a little help we figured out how to post each chapter. Thank you to all those that have read and enjoyed the story. Reece and Lily will follow.**_

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Jake Alexander Castle had his father's sense of humor and his mother's temper. Six feet four, thin and all muscle, the twenty-four year-old was not to be messed with. The youngest of the twins, Jake, unlike Reece went from zero to sixty without hitting the brakes. Where Reece had always been the equalizer, the piercing stare of Jake's hazel eyes could render anyone still.

Growing up a Castle was fun. His eclectic family was a source of chaos, amusement and knowledge. They'd be at a Broadway opening with their grandmother one night and a Mets game with their grandfather the next. One minute Lily would be reading Tolstoy, in Russian with their mother, the next he and Reece would be bidding on a 1941 mint condition Captain America comic book with their father. Amidst the whirlwinds, excitement and adventures, there was always the sanity and calm of their oldest sister. Where Reece was his accomplice, and Lily his protector, Alexis was their true north. Their family was colorful and unconventional, but the constant had always been their unconditional love and fierce loyalty to one another. Being part of the Castle clan was the ultimate jackpot.

Attending Columbia had been an adventure. After being relegated the dorms by their father, Jake and Reece had settled into dormitory life rather quickly. Junior year they'd moved into an apartment, expanding on their independence. Reece, the focused and serious one had zeroed into his Biophysics major without hesitation. Jake on the other hand had seriously contemplated majoring in Modern Geek Studies until he was informed it was Modern Greek not Geek. He had finally settled on English with a minor in Comparative Literature his sophomore year. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Make-believe was the place for him, conjuring up stories and adventures was his forte.

Two years out of graduate school, he was attempting to make his way in the world. While Reece continued with bigger and better academic achievements, Jake was ready to set the world on fire.

He'd launched his career as a high school English teacher at his old alma mater, Marlowe Prep. He'd adopted a nom de plume, written what he considered a hell of a book, and gone about establishing himself without his father's connections. Alexander Beckett, the author, was on his own and Jake Castle would have it no other way.

But fate had intervened, and his manuscript had ended up on Palmer's desk. The sanctimonious prick had his book and wanted to meet. He'd sent word with his agent, he wanted to discuss the story.

If he rushed into Hudson Palmer's office in his current state, he'd be calling Alexis for bail. He was pigheaded, and well aware of his faults. More than once his own mother had remarked he had inherited her stubbornness. It was never meant as a compliment.

Hudson Palmer was a self-righteous, entitled jackass. He, Jake and Reece had been butting heads since grade school. The only son of his father's second ex-wife and editor, Palmer had inherited his mother's business savvy and his late father's arrogance. But toe-to-toe with Jake, Hudson Palmer always came up short.

He was confident in his book, and proud of the story. Once completed, he had hired an editor to review his work. It had taken extra time and cost a pretty penny, but his work was solid. But if Palmer discovered he was Alexander Beckett, he would be outed. Hudson Palmer was nothing if not mean spirited and self-important, he would take great pleasure in revealing his identity to Gina who in turn would call his father. He needed to call Blair and have her get his book back.

Blair Galloway was well on her way as a literary agent. To date she'd managed to get several clients signed and published. Though mostly short story authors and a graphic novelist, she knew Jake Castle, a.k.a. Alexander Beckett was her breakout star. Black Pawn was more than interested. Her friend Casey, a lowly junior editor had given her the heads-up, the book had made it all the way to Gina Cowell, President of Black Pawn. She was rather surprised when Hudson Palmer sent word requesting a meeting with the author. Jake had been furious, he adamantly refused to meet with anyone at Black Pawn and wanted her to retrieve his book.

Although other publishing houses had shown some interest, they were not in the same league. Most were relatively new upstarts and could not offer the money or exposure Black Pawn would provide a new author. Blair needed to talk some sense into Jake; they simply could not afford to refuse the request. After all, it was a fantastic story, solid and simply captivating. She had gotten his draft and read it in a week-end binge, she just could not put the book down. She had assured him the meeting was simply a formality and they were probably ready to make an offer.

She knew his connection to Black Pawn; they were after all his father's longtime publisher. But they were unaware of his true identity. If published, Jake Castle had gotten there on his own merit. Had she foreseen his reaction she would have bypassed Black Pawn altogether.

"Think it over Jake. Think long and hard, this opportunity may not come again," she had warned him.

A week later Jake had called. He would agree to a meeting under two conditions. One, the meeting had to take place at her office, and second, he would meet with anyone but Palmer. If they wanted his book they'd agree, if not they were to return it. These were his terms.

After ending the call with Blair, Jake sat back, took a deep breath and hoped for the best. There were things he just would not acquiesce to, and allowing Hudson Palmer to get the best of him was one. Call it pride, or stubbornness Jake Castle was taking a stand. He took a gulp of his beer, leaned back and thought about the last two years.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **Two years prior**_

He was ten when he had discovered his sister's kidnapping. While researching a book report on the Lindberg baby, he had uncovered news articles on Alexis Castle's kidnapping and subsequent rescue in Paris. Intrigued and concerned he had rushed to his parents for information. That evening his parents had sat all three of them down and told them about the incident.

Lily, thirteen at the time had been appalled and insulted by her parent's secrecy. They had always been taught honesty above everything else, and this news had felt like a huge betrayal. Jake and Reece had worried. For months they bobby trapped their rooms, developing a slight case of paranoia. His parents had taken great pains to assure them they were safe, and that Alexis had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had stuck to the story, Alexis had been secondary to the kidnappers. Her friend had been the target, and Alexis had simply been in the way. When the kidnappers discovered who she was, they ransomed her too. Lily, a carbon copy of Kate, had taken it as a challenge and dared anyone to kidnap her. Jake had assured Lily any kidnapper was sure to return her immediately. The comment, elicited a punch from his sister, a laugh from his father and a stern reprimand from his mother.

The story had always fascinated Jake. Something about the manner in which his father relayed some details always left him wondering. Whenever he asked about it his father would change the conversation. Jake Castle knew there was more to the tale. Alexis' awesomeness increased volumes and concerns were soon forgotten. But Jake Castle remained intrigue.

Lily, Reece and Jake had lucked out when it came to the gene pool. Kate and Castle had made smart babies. In the foot-steps of their oldest sister, none of the Castle kids struggled in school, but Alexis and Lily were focused and driven. Reece and Jake's only challenge was their zeal for practical jokes and general shenanigan's. This drove their mother crazy and made their father proud. But once at Columbia both boys had found their calling.

His freshman year at Columbia he'd enrolled in a creative writing course and his fate was sealed. Throughout that semester his love for storytelling flourished. His professor's marveled at the ease in which he could captivate the class, he was truly his father's son. The writing needed work. He set out to fine-tune those skillsets, and for the first time ever attacked his classes with fervor and determination.

It was during his junior year that his writing had taken flight. A particular assignment had captivated him. Professor Marsha Atwater had challenged Jake in many ways. After taking her class freshman year, he had jumped at the opportunity to register for any of her advanced writing courses. It was the second of her classes that planted the seed.

Professor Marsha Atwater, PhD was a sixty-three-year-old institution. All of five feet tall and perhaps ninety pounds, her petit appearance masked the true dynamo of her personality. A talented poet and writer in her own right, her true calling had been teaching. She enjoyed mentoring and guiding young talent, and took great pride in her student's success. Jake Castle had developed a fondness for Professor Atwater, and Marsha Atwater was taken by the handsome and talented Mr. Castle, something she would never admit.

The assignment had been simple. Professor Atwater believed the complexities of life were often better expressed in simple terms. The assignment, in six words or less, make us want to read your story by completing the popular phrase, "Paris, City of Light."

"Paris, City of Light, where the darkness of life hides." With those simple words, Jake Castle had developed the inspiration for his book, and received an _A_ in the process. But the journey to the story would prove to be a challenging adventure. Throughout his undergraduate studies he would return to the concept, and his desire to tell the story. Getting all the details would involve talking to Alexis, and Paris was something that always brought a somber mood to his otherwise happy sister.

2


	3. Chapter 3

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Even as a child Alexis Castle fancied herself a self-reliant, mature individual; Paris had changed that. Prior to her kidnapping, Paris had been a city of wonder and joy. She had relished visiting Paris with her mother. A rare and unprecedented event, she'd had her mother's undivided attention for three days. Meredith had even abandoned their tour of Paris fashion houses to accompany her to the Louvre, a gesture Alexis would always cherish. Her second visit had been with her grandmother, a graduation present from her father. They had toured Europe, and Paris was quite the adventure with the exotic Martha Rogers. She mourned the loss of an innocent Paris.

Alexis Castle loved and doted on her younger siblings. After almost losing her father and Kate during the LokStat case, Lily's arrival had been a wonderful gift to all. Soon after they'd recovered, she had registered for the LSAT and enrolled in law school. Chasing bad guys had lost its luster. Three years later, she graduated second in her class, and first in the eyes of Benjamin Taylor. `

Paris was taboo. Aside from her never mentioned grandfather, French Intelligence and the U.S. State Department few knew the truth. Kate and Martha only learned the details after Jackson Hunt surfaced in New York during a homicide investigation as, Anderson Cross. In reality, no one knew who he really was.

The kidnapping had been an elaborately planned mission of revenge against Hunt. Alexis was bait, used to draw Hunt into the open. Old cold-war nemesis, Gregory Volkov had plotted to avenge his wife's death at the hands of Hunt. Alexis and her friend had been kidnapped after attending a lecture. Authorities always suspected the target was Sara El-Masri, the daughter of a wealthy Middle-Eastern businessman. However, Sara had been the one at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bright and daring, Alexis and Sara attempted to escape. During their brief run, Alexis managed to secure a phone and called her father. As the FBI monitored the short connection, they were baffled when the call traced back to Paris. Negotiations ensued and Mr. El-Masri agreed to pay a three million dollar ransom for the girls. Soon thereafter Sara was released, but to everyone's horror, Alexis remained captive.

Alexis' kidnapping revealed a side of Richard Castle few had ever seen. A ruthless, ugly side foreign to the jovial prankster always on display. He defied the FBI, lied to Kate and his mother and took off for Paris to rescue his daughter. Through connections he'd made while writing Dereck Storm he'd hoped to get Alexis back, regardless the cost. But betrayal ran deep and were it not for Jackson Hunt he would have been killed.

Richard Castle played spy, met his father and rescued Alexis. But the truth of that mission was something few would ever know.

She'd always known her father loved her, but Paris had shown the depth to which Richard Castle would go for his daughter. Alexis had promised herself to someday love her children as deeply has her father loved her.

Alexis' pride herself in always making time for her family. As lead counsel for the NYPD's Legislative Affairs Unit, she kept herself busy. Once Charlotte was born. She had transferred out of the Criminal Division and chosen a position with a nine to five schedule. Benjamin had worked his way up the U.S. Attorney's Office, and his schedule was erratic enough, but both made a point to be there for Charlotte. Her days were filled with writing policies, drafting bills and reviewing laws, but her nights belonged to Charlotte Castle Taylor. Alexis was determined to give Charlotte what she never had, a mother front and center.

Charlotte Taylor was a ten year-old whirlwind. She'd inherited her mother's smarts, and her father's athleticism. Tall and wiry, with her father's strawberry-blond hair and her grandfather's cobalt blue eyes, Charlotte Taylor was hard to miss. Charlotte was a ball of fire. A lover of books and farfetched tales, she was most definitely a Castle. At seven she had insisted on playing lacrosse because it was _"the closest sport to quidditch, mere mortals had."_ By age ten she'd evolved into one of the top players in her age group. When it came to achieving goals, Charlotte Taylor was truly her mother's daughter.

It had been an unseasonably hot day in March. She'd left the office early, making it to Garden City in less than an hour. She scanned the field for her wild child and headed towards the bleachers, looking for other Castle family members. As the only grandchild in the Castle-Beckett clan, Charlotte's activities were usually a family affair. At least one family member was always in attendance, and sure as rain, there in the bleachers was Jake. Alexis knew her siblings loved their niece, but spotting Jake at an elementary school lacrosse game on a Thursday afternoon was a sure sign he wanted something.

Once the game started, without even turning towards him, a sunglasses clad Alexis inquired, "So, to what do we owe this honor?"

"Can't I just come to support my niece? Cheer her on?"

"Jake, its four o'clock, on a weekday, in the suburbs. I'm not buying it. What do you want? Who'd you kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone, and I'm telling mom you accused me of murder! I need to ask you something. Can I take you and Charlie for pizza?

"How about we go back to my house and order in, that way I can kick you out!" Alexis added, as she softly elbowed him on the side.

An hour later, Alexis had gathered Charlotte's equipment bag, and requested a car. She watched as her daughter gleefully replayed her scoring drive, slowly walking next to them. It would be a long ride back to Manhattan. She called Ben and let Charlotte tell him all about her game while she questioned Jake.

"Seriously Jake, is something wrong?"

"Why is it, everyone always assumes I'm in trouble?"

"Because you usually are! Remember the last time you showed up unannounced? You'd blown-up the garage and scared Grams half to death!" asserted Alexis.

Jake Castle looked at his sister, lifting his index finger, and clarified. "First off, I did not _blow-up_ the garage. Reece and I were perfecting a secret formula, and we simply miscalculated. I'll admit, it was a loud boom, and it did scare Grams, but it was a small fire. I don't know why she called the fire department. I showed up at your house for reinforcements. I wanted to fix the damage before mom and dad got back. Besides, that was eight years ago, how long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"Forever! You really didn't think they'd notice?" a skeptical Alexis added.

"Okay, well, it's nothing like that. I just have some questions about Paris," mumbled Jake as he looked away.

"I don't know what your fascination with this is. I don't like talking about it and you know that. It was awful…"

An epic light saber battle was in full swing, another Castle tradition that her father had passed on to the new generation. Ben arrived just in time to watch his daughter slay his brother-in-law in an impressive light saber duel. He marveled at this beautiful creature he and his wife had created. Alexis Castle had been the best thing he'd discovered in law school, and his family was his pride and joy.

"So, to what do we owe this honor?" an enquiring Ben added.

"Sorry, I know it's been awhile. Grad school keeps me busy," an apologetic Jake responded.

The pizza was devoured as the adults listened to Charlotte recount her days adventures. Once finished, Charlotte helped clean the remains as her father served her ice cream. While Benjamin assembled toppings under the watchful eye of an anxious Charlotte, Alexis excused herself.

"Let's go in the den where little ears can't listen."

Alexis was not fond of discussing Paris. For months after the kidnapping she suffered bouts of night-terrors. Therapy had helped and eventually she learned to cope. The night-terrors stopped and nightmares were few and far-between. Having to lie about the true course of events made it difficult, but those pieces of the puzzle dealt more with her rescue than the kidnapping. It was those first frightful minutes, fighting off the abductors and the sudden blackout after being drugged that petrified her the most.

"Jake, I think you know everything about Paris. What is this really about?"

"I'm writing a story about the event. It will be a foundation for the story, a fictionalized version. I'll be changing your name, and embellishing the premises of the actual kidnapping. I just wanted to get some details and clear it with you before I started."

"A story?

"A story, a book maybe. I'm not sure. But I won't do it without your blessing. Please don't say anything to mom or dad; at this point it's just an idea. When I'm done, if you want, I'll let you read it. If you don't like it or disapprove of anything, I will scrap it."

"I hope you understand this was an evil thing that happened. It took me years before I could sleep through the night. For the first six months Dad had to check my room every night before I went to bed. I slept with a nightlight until I was twenty-six. For you this may be an interesting tale, for me, it was... I'm not sure I want to share it with the world," a wistful Alexis added.

"Lex, I never meant to dig up bad memories. Paris made you a kind of super-hero to me. I've always been so proud of my kick-ass big sister and that's what I want the story to reflect."

"Jake, let me clear something's with the authorities before I agree to this. The French Secret Service was involved and though it was a long time ago I want to make sure we have everyone's approval. How about you come over Saturday, spend the day with Charlie. I'll have an answer for you then."

Alexis had called her father first thing in the morning. Castle had been blindsided by the discussion. Paris was a topic both he and Alexis seldom, if ever discussed. After the high of surviving the incident, they were both overwhelmed by serious lows. Therapy had helped and eventually both had learned to deal with the terror the incident had imbedded in them. Richard Castle had always carried the guilt of a helpless parent. He blamed himself for Alexis' kidnapping and though he'd learned to live with the guilt, deep down he had never forgiven himself.

The conversation had started off tense. Castle had paced as she spoke. Alexis explained she'd been contacted by a reporter who was doing a story on kidnappings and had requested an interview. She was hesitant, but had been assured she'd have the right of approval.

"Dad, I just want to make sure it's safe to talk about Paris. Obviously, retelling the approved version of events. After all this time I'm sure it's safe. But, I don't want there to be the most remote of possibilities of anyone being set off, or new interests being developed. I will not put my family at risk," Alexis explained.

Her words had had unintended consequences. She had seen her father stop dead in his tracks and his shoulders sag at the implication of her words. Alexis had never blamed her father, but she knew he blamed himself. She reached over, and hugged him.

"Dad, I'm sorry, you know none of that was your fault. You rescued me, and that is the only thing you were responsible for."

Castle disclosed to Alexis he had received official notification years back that the information had been declassified. With the exception of some redacted names, the details were out there for the taking; all anyone had to do was look hard enough. A few year prior to that he had received a non-descript box with an original 1953 copy of Casino Royal, some old photographs, a stack of letters and a check for 1.5 million dollars. A letter from an attorney in New Mexico advised these were possessions bequeathed to him by an unnamed client. Castle was listed as the sole beneficiary and next of kin. The remains had been cremated and disposed of in accordance to the client's wishes. Fifty-three letters were addressed to him, written each year on his birthday but never mailed. Only the last letter was signed, _your father, Albert Jackson Hill_. The book was placed on his bookshelf, the letters read and tucked away, and the money, anonymously donated to the NYPD's widows and orphans fund. His father was dead and Richard Castle had not felt the loss. Alexis hugged her father, wiping away her tears. Jackson Hunt or whatever his name was had saved them that frightful day in Paris. Deep down she knew her dad had felt the loss of the father he never knew.

"Pumpkin, let me make a few phone calls." Castle offered as he cleared his throat.

Two days later, she was assured all the Paris players had long since been neutralized or had died of natural causes. Most had been lifelong agency men with no family. The man known as Jackson Hunt had died a few years after his last contact with Castle. The authorities were certain the incident had been a personal vendetta and there had never been any political. They were free to provide any interviews they wished, and even bypass the official narrative. Castle was intrigued, but knew to leave well-enough alone. Something was up and Alexis was being evasive. Any decent reporter would have already uncovered the information. But he trusted Alexis, and this was her story to tell.

Jake attended classes in the day and wrote at night. When frustrations grew he would vent on the rugby field. His premise was still the kidnapping, his main character a strong, resourceful debutant, who was more than she appeared. Richard Castle had traveled to Paris to get his daughter back and together with French Intelligence had rescued her. But it had been Alexis' MacGyver like ingenuity that had made it possible. Had she not managed to escape for that brief moment, her location would have remained unknown.

The day Alexis called he held his breath. They met at the New York Public Library, opting to walk to a pizza joint just feet away. They settled into a booth towards the back, ordering a slice and a drink. A few minutes later Alexis placed a series of files on the table.

"Jake, these files contain everything we have on my kidnapping. There are files from Interpol, French Police and the FBI. The NYPD has a file and Ryan will be getting you a copy. You'll see it's not quite what it appears, and what you know is not the whole story. I believe once you read this you'll want to talk to Dad. I'm also going to trust you with some information you won't find there." Alexis proceeded to tell Jake about Jackson Hunt, the man who had claimed to be their grandfather. She also related what she had recently learned about his death.

"Jake, Dad's the real hero in all this. I trust you'll do a good job if you decide to proceed." Alexis took a sip of her iced tea, stood, kissed her brother and walked away.

He could barely retrain himself from opening the files right there and then. He paid the bill, grabbed his bounty and left. The ride home seemed to take forever.

6


	4. Chapter 4

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Jake had met Mike Richardson while playing on the intramural rugby team. Originally from Montana, Mike loved rough and physical sports of all kinds, and rugby was just up his alley. After a particularly rough game, when an opposing player had taken a tackle personally, Jake had come to Mike's aide. Three beers later they'd become friends.

Jake liked Mike. He was quick witted, smart and ruthlessly competitive. Beers and burgers became a routine. It wasn't long before Jake was telling stories about his eclectic family and Mike was sharing tales about growing up with five siblings in Montana.

They'd been celebrating a victory over NYU, enjoying a few beers in an overcrowded, testosterone laden bar when a tornado stormed towards them. "Oh, crap!" a stammering Mike uttered.

By the look on his face and the rage in hers, Jake assumed Mike had ditched or forgotten a date.

"Dude, is that your girlfriend?"

"Worst!" a rising Mike had declared.

Jake was hard pressed to figure out how it could be worst. She was all of maybe five feet tall, with short brown hair and green eyes. She wore jeans, a white tank-top, and she was not happy. This woman was pissed.

"There you are! Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been to three bars looking for you!"

A collective chorus of "Uuuuh," could be heard around them. Jake did not know what to make of the situation, but knew enough to know Mike was in a world of hurt.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he attempted, as he extended his hand.

"It's my fault, I dragged Mike along, and time just got away from us. We were celebrating our big win. Rugby, you know?" Jake could tell he was not winning her over. He quickly placed his hand inside his pocket and sat down. Mike was on his own.

"Jake, this is my sister, Emilia the Hun!"

"It's Emily. Now let's go! We were supposed to meet mom and dad twenty minutes ago and you smell like a goat!" an exasperated Emily added, in a not too friendly tone.

Emily's look was one Jake was very familiar with. A look usually directed at a male member of the Castle family by his mom or sisters. It was never good.

In an act of defiance, Mike grabbed his phone and placed a call. "Mom? Sorry but we're running late. Emily's doing her make-up."

In the blink on an eye Emily Richardson lunged at her brother, who swiftly applied his football experience and stiffed arm her, preventing her from grabbing the phone. Once he stood, the five foot brunette was hard pressed to reach the phone.

"You see? It's that simple. Mom said to take our time, just meet them at the hotel," a victorious Mike asserted.

If looks could kill, Mike would have been dead. This girl was not to be messed with, and he was confident payback was being formulated as they spoke.

"Well, I need to get going. Nice to meet you, Emily. Catch you later Mike," a hurried Jake added as he dropped a twenty on the table.

As he walked away he heard a laughing Mike yell, "Coward!"

Jake Castle walked away with a smile. His money was on Emily Richardson. There would be hell to pay and Mike Richardson was not going to be on the winning side. Emily Richardson? Emily Richardson? Why did that name sound familiar? He returned to his apartment trying to place the name but kept coming up blank. He walked towards his bedroom leaving a trail of dirty cloth in his wake, and jumped in the shower. He was sure it would come to him, he simply had to stop thinking about it. Google. Google would solve his quandary, but right now he was exhausted. Tomorrow was Sunday, he could sleep in. He would figure it out tomorrow.

He was awaken by his ringing phone. It was too early. Someone better be dead he thought to himself. Quickly grabbing the phone and answering in a curt and groggy voice.

"What!"

"Well, good morning to you too," he heard a too cheerful Mike say.

"Dude, its Sunday, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Well, in my defense, it's my sister's fault. I told my parents she embarrassed me in front of my friend, the son of a Senator. They insisted I invite you to breakfast. We're meeting at the Parker Meridien in an hour. You have to come, you have sisters, you know the game," begged Mike.

"What are you, ten? All I know is you're a dead man when your parents leave town. If I were you I'd seriously look into witness protection." A still groggy Jake added.

He grabbed a quick shower, slipped into jeans and a tee shirt, and headed out. He opted for a cab, making this Sunday trek across town a quick twenty minute ride. He pulled out his phone and Googled "Emily Richardson," he was not prepared for what he found.

"Emily Richardson, American tourist held hostage in Brussels" read the headline. What looked to be her high school graduation picture next to a photo of a scared Emily on a stretcher appeared side-by-side. Jake took a deep breath and put his phone away.

He knew the story. It had reminded him of Alexis. Emily Richardson had taken a gap year to travel through Europe. On a train from Paris to Brussels, a terrorist takeover had taken place. Several passengers had jumped in and thwarted the main attack. Unfortunately part of the group had barricaded themselves in another car, holding eleven people hostage; among them Emily Richardson. The terrorist were demanding ransom, they'd threaten to behead the hostages, starting with the pretty American. The ordeal had lasted eight days.

A native of Montana, Emily's family was far from rich. The youngest and only girl of six siblings, the entire Richardson clan had descended on Brussels upon reports of the attack. It provided Jake with a new admiration for his friend and his family.

3


	5. Chapter 5

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

The lobby of Le Parker Meridien wows. Shiny marble, sky high ceilings and no shortage of attention to detail welcome guests. Inside the Parker is Norma's, one of the top breakfast places in Manhattan, and if there was one thing Castle men know is great breakfast.

He'd located Mike and his family immediately. Mike introduced him to his parents adding, "You've already met Emily, who by the way is still in a snit." This earned Mike a quiet reprimand from his mother and a stern glare from his father. Emily however, never batted an eye.

After a few pleasantries the waiter approached and took their drink order, allowing them a few more minutes to peruse the menu. Norma's was known for its breakfast and Jake could attest to the veracity of the outstanding reviews.

Soon the waiter returned to take their order. Jake had settled for his usual, the irresistible banana-macadamia nut flap jacks with whipped banana brown sugar butter. Mike had gone with the breakfast pizza, Mr. Richardson had kept it traditional with an omelet and Mrs. Richardson had gone with the always safe and tasty waffles with berries. But, Ms. Emily Richardson had impressed him with her choice of the _Chocolate Decadence French Toast_ covered in strawberries, pistachios and chocolate sauce. A grin escaped him as he warned her it was an extremely large portion. Emily Richardson was up for the challenge.

The conversation flowed and soon Jake was eliciting stories from Mrs. Richardson. He'd learned Mr. Richardson was a tenured professor of economics at the University of Montana and she was an architect. Sharon Richardson was originally from New York and still had family in Buffalo who they frequently visited. The six Richardson kids consisted of James, Jr., a high school science teacher who had recently married and lived in Missoula, Robert, a Captain in the U.S. Army, Mike, who Mrs. Richardson described as the wild child, twins, Nolan and Noah, both seniors at University of Montana and Emily. As they spoke Jake kept glancing at Emily awaiting her surrender of the enormous plate of food in front of her, but it never came. Jake Castle tried to figure out where such a small creature could put that much food.

Emily Richardson was about to explode, but she'd be dammed if she'd let this self-righteous, smartass know she'd had her fill. She finished the last bite, and smirked.

The empty plates were cleared and coffee cups refilled. Originally he'd accepted his friend's plea for the free and delicious breakfast, but Jake had to admit he was enjoying his time with the Richardson's. Soon Mrs. Richardson stood and excused herself. Emily jumped at the opportunity and followed.

"Jake, I must confess Sharon and I had ulterior motives in asking you to breakfast. When Mike told us about his teammate, Jake Castle we inquired if you were related to the Senator. Mike said she's your mother," James Richardson explained, as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes Sir, she is."

"I don't know if you're aware of what happened to Emily in Europe. But on our way back, our first stop was JFK. When we landed we were escorted off the plane and taken directly to Customs and Immigration and cleared immediately. We were then told arrangements had been made for us to fly home on a private plane. I reached out to our Congressman to find out who had done this. It took him a few months, but we learned your mother had made all the arrangements with the State Department and your father chartered the plane to fly us home. Sharon and I wrote them a letter expressing our gratitude, but we will never be able to repay them for their kindness and generosity. Please let them know we are forever be in their debt," added a somber James Richardson.

"I wasn't aware they'd done that. My sister went through a similar ordeal, and a lot of people helped in getting her home safely. Both my parents believe in paying it forward. I will let them know you and Mrs. Richardson send regards," a humbled Jake replied.

Emily and Sharon Richardson approached the table and the men exchanged a look that made it clear the conversation was over. Soon thereafter Jake thanked the Richardson's, wished them a safe trip home and took his leave. He had been left feeling ever so grateful to be the son of Katherine and Richard Castle. He exited onto Fifty Six Street took a deep breath, smiled and headed towards the Avenue of the Americas. He turned left onto Fifth Avenue and headed home. Home to see his mom and dad.

A few years back Richard Castle had surprised his wife with a new apartment. The townhouse in the West Village was simply too large for the now empty-nesters. On their twentieth anniversary, with help from Alexis, Lily, Lanie and the usual cast of characters, the charade had been completed. A party in their honor, courtesy of his publisher had served as the perfect ruse. When they arrived at the penthouse Kate had marveled at the location and the views. It had taken him over twenty years, but he had succeeded in paying her back for the "Rear Window" stunt so many years back. Leading him to believe he'd witnessed a murder, the hoax had served as the perfect cover-up for a surprise birthday bash. He'd plotted pay back for years.

Right on Fifth Avenue, the penthouse was stunning. At three bedrooms, four and a half baths, it was just right for the two of them. The living room showcased picture windows offering spectacular views of Central Park and Fifth Avenue, extending to the Empire State Building, the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the George Washington Bridge. The open kitchen had been meticulously designed with gourmet cooking in mind, a true delight for Castle. With a private terrace, the master bedroom offered views of the Carlyle Tower and Chrysler building. The second bedroom with views to the park was a fabulous guestroom and the third bedroom with and a huge bath was Charlie's domain. Additionally, there was a library with built-in bookcases and a den-media room. Quite simply it was breathtaking.

A few minutes after they arrived, and before his brilliant wife could figure out something was awry, Richard Castle had taken her by the hand and lead her into the main suite.

"Castle, what are you doing? This is someone's private bedroom!" a highly indignant Katherine Beckett had reprimanded.

Richard Castle had simply tighten his grip, pulled her closer and sealed her lips with a searing kiss. The glint in his eyes betraying his well-kept and carefully planned surprise.

Kate pulled away, looked into his eyes and demanded, "Castle, what have you done?"

Richard Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out a keychain. There, at the end of small turquoise elephant, a single key shined on the key ring. Two weeks later, while Kate was in Albany, he'd completed their move.

It had taken him over twenty minutes to walk to the penthouse. He entered the lobby, pulled out his key, waved to Ralph at the front desk, and walked towards the private elevator. The concierge picked up the phone and announced him (family or not, everyone heading to the Castle residence got announced). As he exited the elevator he saw his father opening the door.

"So, what dragged you out on a Sunday?" asked Castle as he hugged his son.

"Very funny. I was invited to breakfast."

"Free food, that's a sure way to get my boy out of bed," replied Kate as she hugged him.

After kissing his mother he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water. He knew a quick fire question session would soon follow. The answers were usually the same. School was fine, Reece was probably studying. He was doing well, yes he was dating, but no, no serious girlfriend, his thesis was on track, he didn't need money and everything was great.

"You guys know my friend Mike?"

"The rugby guy from Montana?" added Castle

"Yea. It turns out he's Emily Richardson's brother. His parents invited me to breakfast. They had an ulterior motive. They wanted me to relay a message. They are very grateful and indebted for your kindness. Apparently you guys helped them get back to Montana."

"Small world isn't it? How is she doing; the daughter? It's been a few years," inquired Kate.

"I don't know her, I've met her twice and she looks okay. Never really spoken to her. Mr. and Mrs. Richardson just wanted me to say thank you."

"It was just a few phone calls. Your dad got a friend to provide the jet, he just covered the costs. In the scheme of things we really didn't do much. The last thing they needed was to stand in line at Customs or be mobbed by reporters. They just needed to get home. Their Congressman called my office months later and extended their gratitude. They wrote us a heartwarming letter, that was more than enough," Kate added.

The topic changed quickly and they continued to drill him about classes and his brother. Before long Castle was in the kitchen planning lunch, demanding Jake stay and spend time with his mother. Two hours later, Castle and Jake were deep in battle in the media room. Kate could watch them for hours. She marveled at the childlike qualities her youngest son had inherited from his father. Though identical twins, Reece had always been a bit more serious, where Jake was a Castle clone. As the boys grew Kate had been convinced she's had twins in order to keep Jake out of serious trouble. Left to his own devices, there was no telling what kind of mayhem Jake Castle could get into.

4


	6. Chapter 6

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

After rugby season ended he and Mike had kept in touch, attending a few Nets games. Mike would be spending his summer in Colorado, completing research for his doctorate and would return to New York in August. They'd gotten together right before Mike headed home.

"Going home to chase buffalo?" a grinning Jake greeted.

Part of the agreement allowing Mike to attend Columbia was teaching summer undergrad classes in Boulder. Columbia had been an unexpected academic side-trip. Always determined, Emily had quickly announced she'd be attending NYU. Unable to dissuade her, her parents had unenthusiastically supported the decision. Mike who'd been attending the University of Colorado, had soon made arrangements to complete his research at Columbia. With Emily at NYU and Mike at Columbia the Richardson's had felt a sense of relief.

"Jake, I know we don't know each other all that well, but I need a favor."

"If I can help, sure thing."

"I'll be gone through August. My parents want Emily to go home for the summer, but she refuses. Anyway, she only knows a few people here and the nearest family is in Buffalo. Look, I understand if you say no. I just want to give her your number. If there's an emergency, she has someone to call."

"The look on your face, I thought you were gonna ask for a kidney!" chuckled Jake. "No problem. Give her my number. It's not a big deal."

"Well, she should be joining us at any moment," a relieved Mike added.

They ordered beer and appetizers, munching away while they waited for Emily. Ten minutes later Emily arrived, surprised to see Jake at the table.

Emily approached, noticing Jake Castle sitting with her brother. Mike announced he'd found Jake eating alone and had joined him. Emily seriously doubted Jake Castle was sitting anywhere alone. Jake Castle was not the type to have a problem finding someone to join him. Her brother was up to something and the sooner she unmasked his little charade the better off they'd all be.

"What are you up to? What scheme has my idiot brother reeled you into?"

"Your brother just wanted us to exchange numbers in-case you needed bail money while he's in Boulder," replied Jake.

"Mr. Castle, I appreciated by brothers concern, however misplaced it may be, but I can take care of myself. If I need help I know how to dial 9-1-1. As for bail money, I'm sure there are lovely signs at the jail." Her retort was wrapped with equal parts sarcasm and indignation.

"My father is Mr. Castle, I'm Jake. I have no doubt you can take care of yourself. However, I have connections, connections to get charges dropped or boyfriends arrested," smirked Jake.

"So, what you're saying is you know people who can pull strings and manipulate the system?"

Mike moaned and apologized, giving Emily a stern look. Jake grabbed a napkin off the table, scribbled his number and slid it across the table. Emily declared she was not hungry, wiggled out of the booth, grabbing the napkin as she walked away.

"Well, that went well," added Jake as he took a swig of his beer.

Two days later Mike Richardson headed back to Colorado.

2


	7. Chapter 7

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

All pumped and eager, Jake was ready to finish grad school. Professor Atwater had not only become his thesis advisor, but was now a friend and mentor. At times he even shared his writing, asking for advice.

Alexis had provided a wealth of information, the truth had been better than any fiction he could write. She had divulged every sorted detail. Their grandfather was a spy and their dad had been instrumental in Alexis' rescue. Unclassified documents backed up her conclusion, Richard Castle was the true hero. His imagination could never compare to the true life escapades of his father.

"Jake, I know you don't want Dad to know about your project, but if you're going to write about Paris, please talk to him. He'll be so proud, and he can help," Alexis had advised.

"That's just it Lex, I want to do this on my own. I need to know I'm good enough. I don't want some publisher publishing my book as a favor to Dad."

"Don't be an ass! Dad would never embarrass you by having crappy shit published. Dad and Kate have never looked beyond our faults. They've always been encouraging and supportive, but honest." affirmed Alexis.

He spent most of June in the library, researching, reading and writing. Research led to revisions and revisions to new ideas. In the end Jake Castle knew what he needed to do, so he reached for the phone.

"Hey Mom, I was wondering if I could buy you lunch? Just the two of us."

Kate loved her kids. She enjoyed their childhood and relished time spent with them, together and individually. She'd been surprised by Jake's call, but pleased. They'd always made an effort to see the kids on a weekly basis, but with Charlie's social activities, Lily moving to Albany and Jake and Reece at Columbia it was difficult to coordinate schedules. She suspected something was up, but cherished any opportunity to spend time with any of her children.

They met at the restaurant around the corner from her office. The place was casual, the food excellent and the people knew her. Kate had developed quite a following among the locals. She was approachable and always had time for her constituents. She patronized the local establishments and could always be found at a nearby eatery when in town.

Jake arrived to find his mother seated towards the back, reading something or other, while talking on the phone. She spotted him and waved him over, ending the call as he reached the table.

"My handsome boy," she boasted as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

They chit-chatted and ordered, Kate grilling him about school, while inquiring about Reece. Jake had plunged into the deep-end and was now threading water. Kate watched her son play with his food as he struggled with his thoughts.  
"Okay Jake, what's up?"  
"What do you mean? Nothings up, I just wanted to see you," he replied as he continued to stall.  
From day one Kate could read her boys. She had a fast learning curve with Lily, but by the time the twins arrived, she was a skilled parent. Always a quick study, the panic and complete incompetence she'd felt that first year with Lily was nowhere to be found with the boys. Jake Castle was itching to ask his mother for something and she knew it.  
"Well, you have to promise you won't tell Dad. It's nothing bad, I swear," he'd finally confessed.  
"Jake, I don't know if I can make that promise. Your father and I have a strict, no secrets policy. How about you clue me in and we'll take it from there," a moderately concerned Kate replied.  
Jake decided to bite the bullet and spilled the beans. With a smile his mother informed him she was not surprised he was following in his father's footsteps. He had always had a wonderful imagination and a captivating way of drawing people in just like his father. She insisted they would not pull strings to get him published, but would be willing to open doors for him. Jake proceeded to clue her in on his book.  
Kate was aware of her son's fascination with Alexi's kidnapping. The apple surely did not fall far from the tree. Kate was however shocked Alexis had volunteered as much information as Jake had related. Even now, after so many years, Kate could still recall the fear she felt when she discovered Castle had ventured off to Paris without her. He was impulsive and careless, and for many years believed himself to be immune to danger; she was happy her children had not inherited that trait. Then Jake started talking about his dad. Her heart swelled with love, as she saw the pride in her son's eyes. Before long, the lunch had turned into a two hour discussion. Kate finally called her office to have her meetings rescheduled. Today Jake Castle had her undivided attention.  
"Jake, Paris is not the only time your father was a hero." Kate proceeded to recount the many adventures of Richard Alexander Rogers. A lost boy who became Richard Castle, the story teller who charmed the world with his words and melted her heart with his unwavering love.  
Jake absorbed his mother's stories like a sponge. He had never had a great desire to read the Nikki Heat books, feeling awkward simply looking at the steamy covers. He knew they were loosely based on his mother. It was how his parents met and fell in love. But in the last few weeks he had devoured each of the books. Marveling at some of the stories and cringing as he skipped past the sex scenes. Today he had discovered those fanciful tales were actually peppered with facts. At the heart of the stories, Richard Castle had diminished his contribution and talents as a sleuth. By his mother's own account he'd saved her life numerous time, and helped save many more along the way. In quick succession she rattled off a couple of the more noteworthy cases; 3XK, the dirty bomb, Bracken, her shooting at Montgomery's funeral, staying with her while she stood on a bomb, and helping save a bank full of hostages; among them, their late grandmother. Richard Castle had also rescued her, and she was not ashamed to let their children know exactly how wonderful a man he was.  
It was close to four when her phone buzzed and she saw Castle's face pop-up on the screen. She showed Jake and answered.  
"Hey handsome, guess who I'm having coffee with?"  
"No babe, it's not Stephen King, nor the Spiderman," she replied with an eye-roll.  
"I'm having coffee with Jake. I needed to give the boys the building fee schedule for this year. Jake was in mid-town and stopped by to get the paperwork." Technically that was the truth, she did need to give them the documents for the building dues. As she talked to Castle she pulled the paperwork from her purse and handed them over to Jake with a wink.  
Jake Castle bid farewell to his mother with a new appreciation of the events in Paris and his father. But before parting, Kate turned and assured him that for now, his secret was safe with her. Besides, this was his story to tell.

3


	8. Chapter 8

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER 8

New York summers can be miserable. Manhattan, with its skyscrapers and miles of asphalt can make one feel like they're basting in an oven. It was ten in the morning and already the heat index was ninety-two. He'd promised Charlie a trip to the Bronx Zoo and he was not about to disappoint her because of a little heat. Shorts, tee shirt, baseball cap and off he went. Alexis and Charlie would meet him at the entrance and he would take it from there. He'd spend some quality time with his niece, give his sister and brother-in-law some alone time, earning brownie points in the process; a win all around.

He was dropped off at the Southern Boulevard gate where he spotted one of his favorite redheads and a bouncing Charlie.

Charlie broke free of her mother's hand and ran towards her uncle. Alexis read Charlotte and Jake the rules; no more than one ice cream, no soda, only two candies and above all no more stuffed animals. Charlotte kissed her mother and yanked at her uncle's hand.

"Come on Uncle Jake, mom always says the same thing," she declared with a grin.

"I mean it Jake, a ten year-old, hyped up on sugar is not want Ben and I want to deal with tonight," warned Alexis.

Jake laughed, kissed his sister, adding, "The only thing I can promise is to return her in one piece, everything else is iffy."

Alexis smiled and watched as they walked away, Charlotte skipping along while tugging at Jake.

By four o'clock they headed towards Charlie's favorite spot, the Madagascar zone. They would end their day at the Bug Carousel, get more ice cream, and some cotton candy. By five they would be in line at the gift shop, paying for another stuffed animal.

Sun kissed, sweaty and exhausted, the moment the car pulled out of the zoo Charlie was out like a light. The trip from the Bronx to SoHo would take about forty-five minutes. Jake called Alexis, the whispered tone announcing her child was passed-out on her uncle's lap. Five hours of walking and chasing after Charlie had left him drained.

By seven-twenty he was walking into his apartment. Exhausted, dirty and hungry he weighed his options and headed towards the shower. The Mets were playing the Miami Marlins and he'd agreed to meet Reece at their local watering hole. Grandpa Jim had instilled in them a love of baseball and loyalty to the Mets and they tried to never miss a game. At ninety, Jim Beckett still held season tickets and when possible enjoyed home games with his grandsons. He dressed, grabbed his beloved Mets cap and headed out.

The bar was packed. It was top of the second inning and the Mets were up, Jake located his brother and noticed he was not alone. Reece Castle was never far from Sydney Wetherton. Jake and Reece had known Sydney since they were five years old. Reece had been in love with Sydney since fifth grade, it had been the worst kept secret in the Castle household.

The game was nerve wracking, and the crowd loud. By the end of the third inning Miami was leading two to zip. It was turning ugly. The Mets were mounting a comeback by the sixth inning, but Miami was fighting to keep the lead. Top of the seventh Miami was still ahead, three to two. But the eighth, with rally caps on, the Mets scored two runs and never looked back. Mets scored another two in the ninth, and though Miami tried to come back, they fell short. The Mets took it, six to four. As they sat there enjoying the win and the last of their beer, his phone rang. Jake looked at the display didn't recognize the number and let it go to voicemail.

"Probably some robo-call, don't know the number, four o' six area code," Jake shrugged off.

They continued the play-by-play recap, adding they'd have to call Grandpa Jim to savor the win. He's picked up his mug to finish his beer when it hit him.

"Holy shit!" Jake exclaimed as he fumbled with the phone and hit call back.

It was going into the fourth ring and all the while Jake Castle held his breath. He promised his friend to take care of his sister, and here he was ignoring her call. Good God, he should have recognized the area code, four o' six was a Montana number. On that long fourth ring, finally a voice on the other end.

"Emily? Emily?" a concerned Jake inquired.

"Mr. Castle? Mr. Jake Castle?" a voice responded.

"Sir, this is Mt. Sinai's St. Luke's Hospital, do you know an Emily Richardson?"

"Yes, is she okay?"

"She's at the ER, but we need to release her to someone. Hospital policy prohibits us from sending her home alone. Would you be able to pick her up?"

Jake assured them he would be there shortly, and rushed out.

Reece and Jake lived off Morningside Drive, just a short walk from their favorite local spot off Amsterdam Avenue. St. Luke's was a few minute walk from the bar. If he ran he could be there in minutes. Reece pulled out some cash, dropping it on the table as he and Sydney ran after Jake.

"Jake, hold up we're coming with you. Slow down, what's going on? Who's in the hospital?" demanded Reece.

"Emily, Mike's sister, the guy that went to the Net's game with us." Jake was walking at the pace of an Olympic speed walker, he was huffing trying to catch his breath as he explained things to his brother.

They rushed into the emergency room inquiring about Emily. Within a few minutes a tall, older nurse escorted them to bed seven. There, behind a curtain sat a very annoyed Emily Richardson, with one of New York's finest standing beside her. Jake could not help but smile as he let out a sigh of relief.

"When I said I'd get you bail money, it was not literal."

"Jesus, there's two of you?" declared Emily as she looked from Jake to Reece.

"Are you responsible for Ms. Richardson?" inquired the uniformed officer.

"No one is responsible for me!" an angry Emily interrupted.

The exasperated officer looked at Jake with sympathy.

"Officer, I'm Jake Castle, my uncle, Javier Esposito is Captain at the fourteenth precinct. Is she under arrest?" inquired Jake with a smirk.

While Jake was busy name dropping, Reece was on the phone to Esposito who now ran his own division out the fourteenth precinct. If need be his next call would be to Ryan who was lieutenant of the Crime Analysis Bureau at One PP.

Reece interrupted Jake, reached out and handed the phone to the officer.

"Hello, this is Officer Jimenez, twenty-sixth precinct."

The one way conversation was short. One, "she's the victim, sir", three, "yes, sirs," and a "no problem, sir" later Officer Jimenez returned the phone to Reece and proceeded to explain.

"Your friend was walking through Low Plaza just clearing the fountain when some jerk tried to mug her. Poor bastard, she kicked his ass. He's a few doors down getting patched up. Captain Esposito requested we forward the information to him at the fourteenth precinct." reported Jimenez.

Just then two stethoscope clad individuals walked in. Jake extended a handshake and introduced himself.

"I'm Doctor Remi. Ms. Richardson took a nasty fall. Aside from some minor scrapes and bruises, the concussion is the major concern. We performed neurocognitive testing and all indications are she has a mild concussion. Emily, you may use acetaminophen like Tylenol for a headache. No aspirin, ibuprofen or other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs. You don't need to stay in bed. But avoid exercise, lifting weights, or other heavy activity. If you have nausea or vomiting eat light. But stay hydrated, so drink plenty of fluids. I'm assuming your friends will be staying with you? Someone should stay with you for the first 12 to 24 hours. Going to sleep is okay, but for the first 12 hours someone should wake you up every 2 or 3 hours. They can ask a simple question, like your name, or address and look for any changes in the way you look or act. No alcohol until you have fully recovered. And follow up with your primary physician on Monday. If you don't have a doctor, come back to the ER for a follow-up. Any questions?"

Jake thanked the doctor, and took the release papers with the information. Officer Jimenez handed him a case information card and bid the group farewell. Jake and Reece were ordered out by Sydney as she helped Emily dress.

"I'm Sydney by the way. We were watching the Mets when Jake got your call."

"Sorry you got dragged into this mess. My brother asked Jake to babysit me. I must admit his number came in handy, they were never gonna let me go unless someone came for me," an apologetic Emily added.

"No big deal. The thing about the Castle's is they're at their best when there's a crisis. Be glad it's only the two of them. Had they been at their parents, you'd have the entire clan here, not to mention an array of NYPD's finest," added Sydney.

"I know his mom's a Senator, but why all the cops?"

"You don't know? Have you ever heard of Nikki Heat? Their dad wrote a whole series of books using their mom as an inspiration; that's how they met, investigating a murder. She's a legend in the NYPD. Kate Beckett, she was one kick-ass cop before she retired to run for the Senate." Sydney rattled off the information with an air of pride. Mrs. Castle had always been an inspiration. Sydney Wetherton admired Kate Beckett and was not afraid to show it.

Emily pulled on her blood stained jeans, slipped on her sneakers, grabbed her mangled messenger bag and followed Sydney out into the waiting room. As they exited into the night air Jake flagged down a cab.

"Thanks for everything. I'm sorry I had to bother you. I tried calling my friend Laura, but she didn't picked up. They were going to make me spend the night," explained Emily.

"Whoa, do you actually believe I'm going to let you go home?" a firm standing Jake proclaimed.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes! If I don't feel well, I'll go to the ER by my place," an emphatic Emily proclaimed.

Sydney and Reece stood back and watched. Emily Richardson was sadly mistaken if she thought Jake Castle would not take his responsibility to heart. He'd signed for her, and if it was one thing the Castle's valued was their word.

"That's not going to happen. You have several choices, none of which is going home alone. A, you can come home with us. Sydney will spend the night so you feel more comfortable, after all you really don't know us. B, you can go to my parents. I will call them and explain. C, you can go to my sisters, again, I will call and explain. Monday you can go home. So what's it gonna be?"

"I don't know who you…" Jake interrupted, ordering her into the cab.

Emily was taken aback when she entered the apartment. The living room was spotless. It was smartly decorated, in gray and blue tones with modern but comfortable looking furniture. There was a large flat screen TV with an assortment of game consoles attached. She had expected a typical, messy guys place, not a clean, well-kept high-end apartment.

"Have a seat. I'm going to change the sheets and get you something to wear," ordered Jake.

The events of the night were beginning to catch up to her. The adrenaline that had fueled her was wearing off, she was running out of steam. Perhaps this was not such a bad idea. She sank into the couch and waited.

Sydney returned a few minutes later with a tee shirt and some sweat pants. Though Emily was several inches shorter, Sydney was sure her things would fit much better than those of six foot four Jake.

"Thank you," added a humbled Emily.

Just then Jake walked out into the living room, caring extra sheets and a pillow.

"I'm sure Sydney's stuff will fit better. I placed Tylenol and bottled water on the nightstand. There's a new toothbrush by the sink and fresh towels on the bed in case you want to shower. There's a charger by the desk, so you can plug in your phone. I've set my alarm clock for every two hours, I'll go and wake you up. If you need anything else just let me know." Jake was exhausted. It was well past midnight and there was no way he was going to get any sleep.

"Well, Reece and I are going to call it a night. If you need us, just knock. Mugging aside, it was a pleasure meeting you Emily. See you in the morning." Sydney stood and she and Reece retreated to his room.

"You know, I can sleep on the couch. It's no big deal," declared Emily.

Jake looked at her, and without so much as a word pointed towards his room. Emily stood and quietly walked away. She was tired, beaten and embarrassed. After the way she'd treated him Jake Castle was under no obligation to rescue her, and rescue her he had. She turned around and called to him.

"Jake? Thank you. Mike was right, you're a good guy. But if you tell him I said that, I'll deny it." She smiled and continued towards his bedroom. It was going to be a long night.

She was pleased to see his room was a continuation of the living room. It was clean and orderly, with books carefully stacked on a bookshelf and a pair of running shoes by the closet door. The Tylenol and water were on the nightstand and fresh towels sat at the foot of the bed. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door and waited for the water to get nice and hot. There, amidst the steam and jet spray her muffled cries were shielded.

She had just left her friends, deciding to walk through Low Plaza, head towards Broadway and hop a cab. She was not brave enough to weather the subway all the way down to NYU after dark. She lived a mile from the NYU Campus, and Columbia was on the opposite side of the city.

She'd been petrified. The guy had come out of nowhere. He grabbed her messenger bag, practically yanking her shoulder out of the socket. She'd fought back. She'd been lucky, the guy was not armed. She'd managed to grab ahold of his hoody, pulling it over his face and slamming him to the ground as she tumbled. His forehead caught the edge of the large fountain and split open. Between her screams and his squealing it wasn't long before help arrived.

She'd taken the Tylenol, washed them down with half the bottle of water and gone straight to bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

Jake dutifully awoke at two-thirty a.m., groggily walked to his bedroom to wake-up Emily. She'd left the bathroom light on and the door slightly ajar. The sight broke his heart. He recalled how Alexis had told him after her kidnapping she's slept with a night light for years. He bent down and softly called her name.

"Emily? Emily? You need to wake up," he whispered.

Emily rolled over and continued her slumber. Jake reached down and tenderly shook her shoulder as he called to her once again. This time Emily opened her eyes. Disoriented at first it took a few seconds to gather her bearing.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I think you're gonna have to come up with a better question. You just called my name out. I'm Emily and your Jake."

"See you in two hours."

Emily moaned, pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep. The routine played itself out for the next four hours. But at six-thirty, as he approached the bedroom he could hear her stifled cries. She was crying in her sleep, and whatever was tormenting her was causing her to toss and turn. He softly tapped her shoulder and called her name. Emily awoke with a startle, gasping for breath. She reached out and clung to Jake, whimpering. It took him a few minutes to calm her. Eventually, he settled her back and waited while she fell sleep.

He was awaken by hushed tones and muffled sounds. Sydney and Reece were in the kitchen. He stretched, wincing in pain. His six foot four frame was not designed for sleeping on any couch. Every muscle ached. He looked over, saw the time and jumped to his feet.

"Fuck!" he uttered as he rushed towards his bedroom.

He hurried back to his room and gently prodded Emily once again. He'd slept through the last alarm and the panic was evident on his face. Emily assured him she was fine and it was time for her to get up anyway. Jake walked back to the kitchen and was greeted by a very much needed cup of coffee. Emily followed a few minutes later inquiring about her clothing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen my clothe? I could have sworn I left them in the bathroom," added a bewildered Emily.

"Oh, I threw a load in the wash and figured your things could use a good cleaning, I noticed the blood on them last night. Didn't want to wake you. Laundry should be done in a little while," volunteered Sydney.

"Thank you, I know my jeans were caked in blood and God knows what else," a grateful Emily replied.

Reece poured a cup of coffee and handed Emily the steaming mug. They sat in silence, each sipping the sweat nectar. Sydney grabbed a muffin, offering one to Emily, who declined.

Jake and Emily looked exhausted. Emily was stiff, the bruises and scrapes finally taking their toll. A scrape visible on her chin. Jake's eyes looked heavy and bloodshot, and the day old stubble didn't help.

"Well, I'm gonna jump in the shower. If you need anything Reece and Sydney will help you out." Jake took his coffee and walked towards his room.

A few minutes later a clean shaven but exhausted Jake returned to the kitchen. He poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down to read the paper. The Sunday paper was a ritual at the Castle's. By the time Lily was in sixth grade, three copies of the Sunday Times were delivered to the Castle household in an effort to avoid the drama of who got it first. Reece and Jake still cherished this ritual, and continued to enjoy the subscription courtesy of their father.

Just as Emily finished her coffee Sydney returned with her clean clothes. She excused herself and walked to Jake's bedroom. Although her body still ached and her head was throbbing, once she dressed she felt better. She looked at the time, it was almost nine in Montana, by now her parents had been up for hours. She sat at Jake's desk and pressed her mother's number.

Wiping away tears, Emily recounted the events of the last twelve hours. She assured her parents she was fine, the mugger had been arrested and she was currently with friends. She would be back at her place later in the day. Once she ended the conversation she squared off her shoulders and head out to the living room. Jake was still engrossed in the newspaper, so she took a seat next to him, grabbed a discarded portion of the Times and started to read. Jake could tell she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, but he was determined not to pry.

"Reece and Sydney just left. They're meeting friends. Sydney said she'll see you when they get back."

"Well, about that. I think I'm well enough to go home. Doctor said twelve hours and it's been more than that already."

"Doctor said twelve to twenty-four hours and I'd feel a hell of a lot better if you stayed until tomorrow."

"Jake, I really appreciate your concern, but we both know you didn't get any sleep last night. You can't sleep on this couch another night, it's ridiculous. I am certainly well enough to go home."

"I don't mine the couch, I fall asleep on it all the time," declared Jake.

"Seriously? You may fall asleep on the couch, but you don't stay there."

Jake was more concerned about her nightmare than the concussion, and if he didn't ask, he'd never know. "You mind if I ask you a question?"

"I'll let you know when you ask."

"This morning, when I went to check on you, you were crying. Do you remember?" Jake asked with a hint on concern in his voice.

"Not really, I think someone was chasing me. After Brussels nightmares happen on occasion. Mostly I don't recall them once I wake up. Sometimes stress brings them on," Emily explained.

"My sister Alexis was kidnapped when she was in college. Alexis is the eldest, we - Lily, Reece and I weren't around yet. She told me it took years for her to sleep without a nightlight. For months after she came home Dad had to search her bedroom before she'd go to bed. She went to therapy and it helped her cope with the PTSD. If you ever want to talk to someone that's been in a similar spot let me know. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to listen," Jake added.

"Thank you, I really appreciate the offer. But to get back on topic, I think we both know I can go home. I'll stay until Sydney and Reece return so I can thank them. But I'd like to go home."

Jake smiled only agreeing after she'd promised to allow him to drop her off, and assured him she'd call if anything was wrong.

A few hours later, his eyes threatening sleep and his stomach demanding food he'd invited her to lunch.

"How about we go get something to eat? There's this great sub place right down the street." He put on his saddest puppy face, making Emily laugh.

"Tell you what, if you let me pay it's a deal."

She was short, probably a foot shorter than he. Her brown hair was straight, falling just past her shoulders and her eyes were as green as andradite. He held the elevator door, noticing the scrape which was now bruising on her chin, and elbows. He was sure there were more bruises and scrapes that were hidden from view. He took a deep breath as anger bubble inside.

The sub shop was a hole in the wall about a block away. It had six small tables, and two TV's blearing competing baseball games. Jake was greeted by name, apparently a frequent customer.

"Hey Bobby, I'll take the usual and a large iced tea. Give my friend here a few minutes."

Emily settled for half a turkey sub with all the fixing and a bottled water. As she pulled her wallet from her mangled bag Jake intercepted handing the cashier his credit card.

"You promised!" Emily rebuffed.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I've decided my gallantry is worth more than a sub and iced tea," Jake declared as he grabbed his tray and walked towards an empty table.

"So basically I'm indebted to you until I pay for a more expensive meal?"

"Precisely," declared Jake as he took a bite of his sub.

"Steak? Lobster? What's it gonna take?" Emily was trying to keep her smile in check, as she too took a bite and waited for Jake to answer.

"Well, I'm not much of a lobster guy, and I can get steak anytime. Nope, your debt can be repaid with a visit to my favorite Thai place. It's in Hell's Kitchen, and it's got the best noodles in town. The bean paste-marinated pork ribs and spring rolls are to die for."

They talked about school and family. He learned Emily was a history major and _"hoping to go to law school."_ She skipped over the hostage ordeal, and continued. Once she returned home, she had enrolled at Montana State, then transferred to NYU her sophomore year. NYU was the furthest from Montana she could get. She wanted to be on her own. Of course, a short time later Mike announced he'd been offered an opportunity at Columbia. She was sure her parents had a hand in that, but could not blame them for their concern. After all it had been her idea to backpack through Europe, and a few months into it she got herself _"in that mess."_

Jake talked about Charlie who had everyone wrapped around her little finger. He recounted their trip to the zoo and how she knew more about animals than most adults. Emily could hear the delight in his voice. They finished their meal and strolled back to the apartment. Once inside she grabbed a bottled water and took two Tylenols, which did not go unnoticed by Jake.

"Before you say anything, the Tylenol is for my knee. When I fell I banged it pretty hard. What really upset me was I ruined my favorite jeans," added Emily as she pointed to the ripped right knee.

"My sister Lily buys ripped jeans all the time. Consider it a fashion upgrade," Jake added with a grin.

Reece and Sydney returned around four-thirty glad to see Emily still there. Emily apologized for the entire mess and they exchanged numbers as they said their good byes.

The subway ride across town would take about half an hour. Jake had wanted to take a cab, but Emily had insisted on the train. She and Mike had a great place a mile from NYU, just half a block from the 23rd Street station. They were leasing a phenomenal two bedroom apartment from a friend of their fathers for next to nothing. He was on a three year teaching sabbatical in Argentina. Best of all, she was across the street from Trader Joe's, she'd enthusiastically proclaimed.

The train ride was hypnotic. They were both exhausted and sleep deprived and it was only a matter of time before Emily succumbed. Jake watched her, carefully tilting her head onto his side. He gently roused her as they approached the station before hers. It was still light out and Emily assured him she could safely walk home. Jake refused and insisted on walking her to her front door.

"My mother would kill me and my father would disown me. Chivalry is at the cornerstone of all Castle men," Jake bowed and declared with a smile.

"Far be it from me to question your gallantry," she'd sarcastically declared.

She did indeed live less than a block away. The building was unassuming, mid-block on 21st Street, between 6th and 7th. He laughed as they walked by Trader Joe's. Emily guessed what the short burst of laughter was about and could not help but remark.

"I'll have you know, I will never again live less than a mile from a Trader Joe's. Have you ever had their crunchy almond butter? And don't even get me started on the PB&J bars. I swear, I could live off those things," Emily added with a smirk.

Jake escorted her all the way to the elevator. He asked she call him if she needed anything, and reminded her to follow up with her doctor. She assured him she was fine and had a mother in Montana that nagged her enough. As he walked away Emily called out.

"Hey! I owe you. Thai food, ribs and spring rolls," she managed to say as the elevator doors closed.

11


	9. Chapter 9

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

The following Monday was taken up by research, interviews and errands. Grandpa Jim had called to talk about the Mets great win on Saturday and the disappointing loss on Sunday. As far as Grandpa Jim was concerned, there were only two redeeming qualities to the Miami Marlins; one, they were named after a majestic fish and two, they had walloped the Yankees in the 2003 World Series. He was not a fan.

He'd gotten home around six-thirty, checked his phone and headed towards the bathroom. When he stepped out of the shower he could hear Reece had arrived. Sydney-less, Reece had ordered pizza and suggested a mindless evening of Call of Duty.

The pizza arrived as they were gearing up for battle. They were up until well past two in the morning. Their father had joined the game online. It wasn't until their mother, tired of calling him to bed, had telephoned and demanded they end the battle that they'd gone to bed. The twins always enjoyed getting their dad in trouble.

Tuesday he was up and out by nine-thirty. He grabbed coffee and a bagel and headed to Professor Atwater's office. His thesis was progressing well and had so far passed all reviews. He was confident he was set to complete his Masters in Comparative Literature and graduate the following spring.

His phone dinged as he walked out of the building. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and read the text. Following a thumbs-up emoji, _"Must cancel my MMA appearance & football scrimmage. Otherwise all clear from dr."_ It was followed by a grinning emoji. Emily he thought, and smiled.

Thursday he headed to the Boy's and Girl's Club for his regular tutoring gig. Since high school, Jake would spend four or five hours a week tutoring, playing basketball, or helping out. Along the way he'd managed to make a few friends and provided some anonymous assistance through his father's generosity. By the time he made it home he smelled like a wet dog.

1


	10. Chapter 10

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

June and the heat wave was epic. New York City with its endless ribbons of asphalt and concrete radiated. Jake kept busy. His days were full of research, reading and writing. He had a million and one stories and one thread connected them all. Her call had caught him by surprise. She asked him to lunch, emphasizing her need to repay her debt. Two days later they'd met at Hell's Kitchen, Thai was the order of the day.

They decided to order several items and share. The conversation was superficial, Emily asked about Reece and Sydney, Jake inquired about Mike. The food did not disappoint and before they knew it the dishes were being cleared off the table.

"There's a great ice cream place not far from here, how about we have dessert? My treat," he asked hoping she'd agree.

"Well, I guess ice cream would help with all the spicy food we just had, lead the way."

There is no shortage of ice cream parlors in New York City, and Jake was hoping there was one in the direction he and Emily were headed. Sure enough, two block down, ice cream! Jake exhaled as he held the door open for Emily.

"You had no idea this place was here, did you?" a smiling Emily declared.

"I was hoping," declared Jake with a smiled.

The conversation flowed after that. The ice cream had melted the awkwardness. Jake talked about school, telling her how he'd be done by spring. He shared he wanted to be a writer, explaining it was sort of the family business. He was in the process of putting words to paper.

Emily talked about her brothers, all of which she had beaten up at one time or another. She was the baby, an unexpected surprise, and the only girl. They grew up in a rough and tumble family, and anything her brothers did she was determined to try. They were very protective, and dating had been rather challenging as her brothers took delight in torturing her dates. Jake laughed, recalling his dad, Reece and him interrogating Lily's dates.

They finished their ice cream and continued walking among the Saturday crowd. Before they knew it they'd made it to Central Park. Emily was sure they'd logged in a ten-k. Her feet ached, but she was enjoying herself too much to complain.

He was so wrapped up in their conversation he had failed to realize she was slowing down. At the rate they were going he was sure they were on pace to complete a half marathon. Just before they reached the Pine Bank Arch, he took her hand, directing her towards a row of benches.

"How about we sit for a while. I'm not in as good shape as I look," he declared with an exaggerated huff. Emily laughed and let him guide her towards a bench.

"Jake, I've had a really nice time. I want to thank you again for helping me out that night."

"Well, I told you I was good for bail. Literally or figuratively," Jake replied with a grin.

They people watched for a while, sharing observations of the more colorful individuals walking past. Emily laughed when Jake commented on a runner in bright yellow, emoji covered shorts.

"Don't laugh, I have a pair just like those," he declared in a deadpan voice.

"Jake Castle, you would not be caught dead in those things."

"I'll just have to model them for you sometime," he added with a laugh.

They walked towards Columbus Circle, exchanging few words. Once on the street he could sense the awkwardness creeping back.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join Reece, Sydney and I tomorrow for a late breakfast. I know Sydney would love to see you again. We're doing breakfast and then joining friends for some softball."

As he waited for her reply, he shoved his hands further into his pockets and continued to walk. They'd reach the subway entrance when Emily responded to the unexpected invitation. "That sounds nice. I'd like to see her too," answered Emily.

He smiled adding they had a field at the North Meadow in Central Park reserved for ten-thirty and he'd call later with the details. In spite of Emily's objections, Jake walked her to her train platform. As Emily's train approached she thanked him, adding she'd see him tomorrow.

"Until tomorrow, Ms. Emily Richardson," added Jake with a smile.

Arriving thirty minutes later, he entered his apartment yelling for Reece, startling Sydney who was in the kitchen.

"Shit Jake, what's wrong with you?" reprimanded Sydney. "Reece is at the library, he won't be back till late tonight."

"That's okay, you'll do," uttered Jake.

"I'll do? I don't think so. Whatever it is, we want no part of it. Every time you get that look it's never good," replied Sydney as she grabbed her cup and headed towards the couch.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, I swear," declared Jake as he crossed his heart with his right index finger.

"I'll be the judge of that. What's the deal," a skeptical Sydney inquired.

"I asked Emily to join us for softball practice tomorrow…"

"And…?" prodded Sydney.

"Well, I sort of also invited her to breakfast with the three of us. Come on Syd, I'm buying. We'll go to the Manhattan Diner, you love that place."

"Noooo… YOU love that place. Jake, I like Emily. She's your friend's sister and…" the rest went unsaid as Sydney stood and returned to the kitchen.

"It's nothing like that. We had lunch today and I had a nice time. I can be myself with her. I can talk to her without having to answer a million questions about Mom and Dad; and she's not afraid to call me out. I just want to get to know her better."

"Well, did you tell her half your family would be at this softball game? Cause an afternoon with the Castles can be overwhelming, to say the least. I'm just saying. Can she even play softball? Remember the last time you brought a date to a game? What was her name, Stephanie? Melony? Tiffany? She was afraid to get dirty, and kept complaining it was too hot," added Sydney.

"Her name was Tiffany and I admit that was a mistake. But Emily grew up with five brothers, in Montana for crying out loud. I'm sure she's aware softball involves dirt and the outdoors. Besides, it's not a date, date, it's a…"

Sydney stared him down, raising an eyebrow. Smooth talking, ladies-man Jake Castle was flustered. She stood back, enjoying this rare sight. She couldn't wait to tell Reece.

"Okay, since you're buying. But you'll still owe us," proclaimed Sydney.

"Crap!" Two hours later, after he'd spoken to Emily and plans had been made, a terrified Jake Castle wondered what he had done.

3


	11. Chapter 11

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

He spotted Emily at the front of the diner wearing jeans, and a tee shirt, holding a brand new glove. It was just before nine and the diner was bustling with Saturday morning patrons. Sydney and Emily soon fell into easy conversation while they waited to be seated. They finally got a booth and ordered coffee.

He was nervous and still second guessing the situation. He'd been honest with Sydney about wanting to get to know Emily better. Though they had only just met, there was something about her that made him feel comfortable. Jake Castle was a conflicted man.

"Nice glove, but we have plenty of equipment. I'm sure we could have found you one," added Jake.

"You play softball?" asked Sydney.

"All State Girls High School Softball Champions, three years running. Shortstop," smiled Emily as she took a sip of her coffee.

Sydney and Reece broke out in laughter.

"Sorry, it's that most of the women Jake dates don't know a softball from a meatball," added Reece. Eliciting a sharp jab from Sydney.

"Jake and I aren't… dating," Emily stated as she blushed, grabbed her coffee and took a large gulp.

Breakfast arrived just in time to interrupt, allowing the conversation to quickly change. Eventually Sydney grabbed the bull by the horns, bring Emily to speed regarding the impending softball get together.

"I don't know if Jake mentioned it, but this is really a practice of sorts. It's for The Johanna Beckett Foundation. Jake and Reece's grandmother, she was killed…"

"Jake, I'm so, so sorry," a stunned Emily added.

"Thank you, but it was a very, very long time ago. Anyway without dwelling on it, several years after my Dad met my Mom he asked to help start a foundation to honor her memory. My grandmother was an attorney. The foundation awards scholarships to law school students who want to dedicate their careers to public service. Among the fundraising events is an annual softball tournament. The NYPD, FDNY, some of the city's largest law firms, and a bunch of other groups participate. It's a pretty big deal. The tournament is on the 4th of July. We have food and music, all the ice-cream you can eat and after the awards ceremony there are fireworks," added Jake before stuffing a forkful of waffle into his mouth.

Without missing a beat Reece continued. "Today is just practice. We are team Castle, mostly made up of family and close friends. Basically today is just a fun day. Although I must warn you, we tend to be a little competitive. It's a family trait."

Sydney could see the panic creeping onto Emily's eyes. She smiled, reached over and patted her hand. "Don't panic. Alexis, and Lily will make sure no one water-boards you. Without exception, the Castle women are the only normal members of the family. You'll confess everything to the Senator, without even knowing, and Mr. Castle will delight in relaying embarrassing things about Jake; he's an ally. You'll be fine, they're really harmless."

The walk to the field was long and welcomed. It allowed Emily's butterflies to settle and gave Jake time to think. Reece walked next to Sydney with his arm comfortably over her shoulders. Emily and Jake walked side by side without much interaction. As they approached the North Meadow, Jake held back taking Emily by the hand. Reece stopped to wait on his brother but was pulled along by Sydney.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I thought we'd have a good time, but I should have told you my family was going to be here. It's unfair to put you in this position, if you want to leave I understand. I can get you a cab, no hard feelings."

"I can handle your family Jake, and I think it'll be fun. After all, we're just friends out to play some softball and have a good time. Right?" professed Emily.

Relived, Jake half smiled, responding, "Right!"

As they approached the field it was evident Reece and Sydney had given the family a heads-up. They welcomed Emily without much fanfare and no ribbing. Charlie ran towards her uncles, leaping into Reece's arms eagerly reminding him she was on their team.

"You must be Emily. We're so glad you could joined us, I'm Jake's dad, Richard Castle. Over there in the blue tee-shirt is my wife Kate. We hear you play softball. You may need to be on Jake's team, he needs all the help he can get," a laughing Castle declared.

Fourth of July Emily Richardson was wearing a Castle Team jersey playing shortstop. Wearing a smile, Jake Castle played first.

2


	12. Chapter 12

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

July morphed into August as Emily and Jake's friendship evolved. They spent the greater part of the summer getting to know each other. Outside her family few knew what had really happened on that train in Brussels. Some speculated, others simply filled in their own narrative, but few knew the details. Eventually Emily confided in Jake. He listened.

She'd boarded the train in Paris for the hour and a half ride to Brussels. Her friends had left the day before but she had stayed behind for a last look at the Mona Lisa. Half hour into the trip they'd heard a commotion. Before anyone could figure out what was happening, three armed men rushed the car firing shots. They came to a sudden top, and within minutes she could see police surrounding the train. She was seated next to a girl about her age from Spain named Sofía who spoke little English. Two elderly French women sat across from them. The others were a mix of what looked like locals, including a boy about four years old. Seven of the eleven in the car were women, and everyone was scared.

At first the trio looked startled and confused. In appearance they were not imposing nor scary, but their demeanor was frightening. She'd quickly figured out who was in charge and determined they were trigger happy and wild enough to shoot it out with police. The group identified themselves as Chechen freedom fighters. She had no doubt they would kill them all.

The first day was bad. They'd confronted the few men in the group, beating one unconscious after he talked back. They grew angry when the young boy cried and threaten the parents if they did not quiet him. They demanded passports and had taken delight in spitting on hers and the one British citizen in the group. She avoided making eye contact, but made sure to observe everything.

For the first two days they had refused to establish communication with police. On the third day, after arguing amongst themselves they had agreed to negotiate, finally allowing food and water to be delivered. They were demanding safe passage to Chechnya and twenty five million euros for the release of most of the passengers. However, they wanted an additional twenty million U.S. dollars for the American and the Englishman.

The largest of the three was a bully who took great delight in terrorizing them. He would startle them awake if they dosed, force the women to use the bathroom with the door ajar, making lewd comments as he watched. In a mixture of French and broken English he took pleasure in describing what he would like to do to her and Sofía in graphic details. On the fifth day he had ripped the crying boy out of his mother's arms, unceremoniously throwing him out the door to the horror of the screaming parents. When the father fought back he was savagely beaten. But the sixth day was the pinnacle of their fear. Tensions had been running high amongst the trio. Their resolve weakening, the alliance was fraying. The bully had now taken charge, and in doing so had threaten to shoot his counterparts. Emily knew it was just a matter of time before the powder keg they were sitting on exploded.

She had formulated a plan. In actuality she had two. Plan A, was to push the emergency window, leap out and roll under the train; farfetched but nonetheless a plan. She'd watched one too many old Bruce Willis and Liam Neeson movies, she thought to herself. Plan B was a survival only scenario. During the first day the trio had removed all their items from under the seats. Emily was well aware she was small enough to squeeze under the row of seats and shield herself, she hoped this would not be the case. She knew her plans sounded silly, but on that train they were perfectly sane and provided her hope.

It was on the night of the seventh day all hell broke loose. Bully boy had chucked his believes, and to the loud objections of his cohorts had started drinking a bottle of Brandy found among the passengers belongings. Time was conceptual as they had no phones or watches and the evening seemed to drag on. Emily estimated it was well into the night, but she was riddled with fear as the bully grew drunker. Bully boy had taken a liking to Sofía and enjoyed striking fear into her. He would press himself against her and touch her face each time he walked past. Emily was scared, but Sofía was petrified. He was well past half the bottle and Emily could not believe he was still upright. Soon enough they had both dosed off, as the bully had retreated to the rear of the car.

She did not know how long she'd been asleep when she was awaken by the piercing screams of Sofía. Bully boy, empty brandy bottle in hand had returned and was yanking Sofía out of her seat. Acting on instinct, Emily was now in a tug-of-war for Sofía. She'd started kicking and screaming before coming face to face with the bully's left hand. Still grabbing Sofía he had pulled back and unleashed a full force slap against Emily's face, drawing a trickle of blood. The ruckus had summoned the other two who hurried towards them. In an unbelievable act of bravery or stupidity, the passengers had rushed and tackled the two, fighting to take control. Sofía had clamped onto the bully's right arm, biting him and not letting go. Within seconds gunfire erupted as the police had taken the opportunity to breach the car. But bully boy had been able to push Sofía off, draw his handgun and wildly empty the magazine. When the commotion was over, there were two dead, and numerous injured.

Once the authorities secured the train the victims were evacuated and transported to the hospital. Someone with a zoom lens had managed to get that photo of her on a stretcher; it had made headlines around the world. A bullet had torn through her left calf. She never lost consciousness, but was in shock. Sofía had miraculously escaped with a loose tooth and some bumps and bruises. One of the elderly French ladies, whom they'd come to know as Madame Aurélie had been shot in the shoulder, but would recover. The four year olds father had been shot in the arm, and another passenger had suffered a broken leg. The Englishman had been grazed by a bullet fired during the struggle, but was fine. Bully boy and a second terrorist had been shot and killed by French authorities.

Three weeks later she'd flown home with the entire Richardson clan. She and Sofía remained close, always aware of the tragic circumstances that had brought them together. Sofía was perfecting her English and Emily was attempting some Español. They were planning a reunion in New York City after she graduated from NYU.

3


	13. Chapter 13

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

While Emily studied for the LSAT's, Jake wrote. They spoke regularly and saw each other on week-ends. Jake took great pleasure in showing Emily his city. He shared his favorite room at the Morgan Library, Belvedere Castle in Central Park, and other typical must see attractions. Along the way, Jake Castle fell in love.

It was the first Saturday in August, and the heat wave continued. He had awoken at seven forty-five drenched in sweat. He dragged himself out of bed, headed to check the thermostat and bumped into an equally sweaty Reece. The thermostat was set at a cool sixty-five degrees but the registered room temperature read eight-seven. No wonder they were sweating. All they could feel was hot air blowing through the vents. This was going to be a long day.

"Great! Hottest summer in decades and our air conditioning dies," cursed Jake

They called the management company and the super, leaving messages for both. Reece dressed and announced he was headed to Sydney's, where the a/c worked. Jake would keep calling and wait on the repair. He was not a happy camper. By nine-thirty he had showered, opened and closed several windows and found no relief. Mr. Ramirez, the buildings superintendent had stopped by and advised the repair was beyond his capabilities, someone would respond as soon as possible. When Emily called at eleven Jake was well into his second shower. He updated her on the air conditioning situation, letting her know they would have to cancel their plans. Emily offered to bring him ice-cream and keep him company.

Their relationship was still platonic. Jake was making a concentrated effort to take things slow, allowing Emily to set the pace. Today's cold showers were nothing new, he'd been taking them frequently throughout the last month. The weather was not the only steamy thing in New York City.

At twelve forty-five, ice cream in hand Emily was knocking on his door. He greeted her with a chaste kiss, taking the heavy bag she carried, muttering he was going to need another shower. Emily, wearing shorts and a tank top walked ahead of him.

"Jeez, how much ice cream did you buy?"

"Well, there's half a gallon of chocolate, chocolate chip, and an ice cold watermelon," proudly announced Emily.

"Watermelon? Ice cold watermelon? Oh my God, who'd you mug?"

"Well Mr. Castle, I know a guy, who knows a guy," giggled Emily.

They placed the ice cream in the freezer and the watermelon on the counter. Jake took a knife and with a precise whack cut it in half. Half returned to the fridge while the other was section into wedges to enjoy.

With little to no circulating air, the stuffiness in the apartment was stifling. They'd finished their watermelon, with Jake managing to get pink splotches all over his clean white tee-shirt. Emily quipped about next time putting a bib on him. Jake refuted with a resounding explanation on how watermelon was truly meant to be enjoyed. But, twenty minutes later the watermelon stains had turned to sticky spots. Shower three was calling. Jake excused himself while Emily searched for a movie to watch. He striped and jumped into the ice cold shower. Emily's shorts were going to be the death on him.

It had taken him a few minutes but he'd managed to find what he was looking for. Clean, with his wet hair neatly combed back, Jake walked out in whimsical fanfare only to be greeted by two repairmen and a hysterical Emily. Jake wearing bright yellow emoji covered shorts directed the repairmen to the a/c unit.

"Love the shorts," a still laughing Emily declared.

"I told you I owned a pair. A birthday gift from Charlie," he'd proudly proclaimed.

After half an hour one of the men announced the problem was with the outside fan. If the fan on the outside unit wasn't working right, proper heat transfer could not take place, and that was why the unit was blowing hot air. Lucky for them, they'd turned off the a/c before it caused serious damage. Jake was provided a detailed explanation, which he did not understand. All he knew was a switch had been replaced and the unit would be up and cooling soon. He signed the work order, thanked the men and showed them to the door.

"So, what movie are we watching," asked Jake as he closed the door.

"To provide some relief, I thought an old classic, _The Day After Tomorrow_ would be appropriate. Earth facing a new ice age… Besides I think Jake Gyllenhaal is the sexiest Jake ever."

"Oh really?"

"Well, not as sexy as you in those shorts," laughed Emily.

Jake charged towards Emily who yelped as she ran. He caught her as they both tumbled onto the couch. Emily fell on top of him still laughing. Nose to nose a sudden stillness engulfed them. Emily leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss lingered, deepening into something they both welcomed. They'd kissed before, but it had always been restrained. But now there was no holding back. Hands clumsily roamed, moans escaped, desire ran unfettered. Emily sighed as their lips parted. Still holding onto each other his breath caught as he once again leaned in and kissed her. This kiss just as passionate and fervent, but not as hurried. There was a gentleness that warmed his heart. Breathless, speechless, flustered and flushed they parted and sat upright. Seated side by side the silence was deafening.

"Wow…" in a hushed tone, the word escaped his lips without him even knowing.

"Emily?" he uttered in a soft inquisitive manner.

"Please don't say you're sorry," added Emily in a melancholy tone.

"Sorry?" He leaned in kissing her yet again. The desire and ache was reciprocated, he could feel her smile. Three hours later they were awaken by a slamming door; Reece was home. Jake jumped out of bed, pulled on his shorts and hurried out, picking up discarded clothing along the way.

"You're home. I thought you were staying at Syd's today," a disheveled and stuttering Jake announced.

"Why would I do that? Stay at Sydney's with her obnoxious roommate when the a/c is fixed. No thank you," an oblivious Reece added.

Noticing the clothing items in Jakes hands, a smiling Sydney grabbed Reece, pulling him towards the door.

"We'll go catch a movie and a bite to eat, we'll be back later," Sydney declared, as a still clueless Reece followed her out the door mumbling objections.

Jake returned to the bedroom to find Emily with the covers pulled over her head. He dove onto the bed, uncovering her flushed face.

"What's wrong? It was only Reece and Sydney. They won't be back till later tonight" he added as he softly kissed her.

"It's embarrassing. My clothes were all over the floor. To be caught … by your brother and Sydney."

"Em, we did not get caught at anything. Besides, what do you think Reece and Sydney do in his bedroom? Play Parcheesi?" he added with a snicker.

Jake leaped out of bed declaring he was hungry and there was half a gallon of ice cream calling his name. He returned a few minutes later with a large bowl and two spoons to find an empty bed. Emily, wearing Jakes tee shirt soon exited the bathroom to find him sitting at the beds edge holding the bowl. She walked towards him, grabbed a spoon and licked the ice cream off.

"Good God Em, you're killing me," proclaimed Jake as he put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"You know, I like when you call me Em," she replied as she continued licking the spoon.

The ice cream was devoured as they giggled and fenced with their spoons. The fencing lead to kissing and the kissing lead to more. This time the love making was slow and tender. The hurried want and frenzied desire turning to gentle exploration. Two hours later, breathless and exhausted they adjourned to the shower.

They dressed, returning to the kitchen to prepare dinner. The mood was playful as they set the table and ate. They talked, delighted at the turn of events.

"I think I'll head home after we get the dishes done."

"Why? I thought you could spend the night."

"I don't know Jake, I don't want to impose. After all I'm sure you have stuff to do," a fidgeting Emily announced.

"Emily, this is not a _friends with benefits_ thing for me. I want more than… than sex. That's not what today was about," a confused Jake added.

"Today, today was…" her words were cut off as Jakes lips melted into hers.

4


	14. Chapter 14

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

August was coming to a close and classes were around the corner. They'd spent the last few weeks at Emily's apartment, talking, making love, getting to know each other. They were free until the start of the new semester and they were enjoying each and every day. Jake learned Emily's favorite spot in the city was the New York Historical Society Museum. She was a good cook but a lousy baker. She had insisted it was a genetic flaw that prevented her from following the simplest baking instructions. Emily discovered Jake could sew, and in a Zombie apocalypse would be the go to guy for wardrobe. His late grandmother Martha had insisted they all learn, _the necessities of the theater_. The Castle kids were pros at props, wardrobe, and makeup, courtesy of Martha's acting school. He missed her terribly.

Mike would be back just before Labor Day, unaware of the turn of events. During an awkward phone conversation Emily stammered through letting her brother know his one true friend in New York City was now her boyfriend. Mike had finally lost patients demanding Emily simply _"spit it out."_ After an uncomfortable pause Mike had finally answered. He admitted he suspected something was up. His last conversation with Jake had resulted in an episode of coughing, and stuttering when he'd simply asked if he had seen Emily lately. He was not a fan of his sister dating his friends but would withhold judgment. He ended the conversation by letting her know he thought Jake was a lucky guy, but if he broke her heart he'd kill him.

The last week in August was always filled with a bevy of activity for the Castle men. For over twenty years Labor Day week-end in the Hamptons had been a tradition. When the kids were little Kate and Rick would pack-up the car and head out. Alexis and Ben would join them Saturday morning with Jim and Martha in tow. Javi, Ryan and Lanie would arrive with their families later in the day. Once the boys were in high school and Kate had been elected to the senate, Castle had assumed control of all planning.

The rules for the week-end were simple. Everyone had to attend movie night on Saturday and spend Sunday on the beach, grilling and having fun. By noon Monday the kids would be exhausted and passed out, leaving the adults to prepare for the journey back home.

Remy's was mission control for Labor Day preparation. Castle would call the boys and spring for lunch. As families expanded the Castle Labor Day Fest had outgrown the number of bedrooms in the Hampton house, so inflatable mattresses littered every room. The den and library became temporary sleeping quarters and even five bathrooms presented a challenge at times. Twenty plus years later it resembled more Woodstock than a family week-end. But, crowded rooms aside, they all loved it.

Since they'd gone to college, planning had become an excuse for Castle to spend an afternoon with his boys. The conversation usually involved the important Saturday night movie selection and Sunday's menu. Reece had made a quick exit after finishing his burger, but Jake and Castle had remain, catching up on current family events. Castle had left the house that morning with strict marching orders from Kate, _find out what was going on with their youngest son_. Lately he'd been M.I.A. and Sydney had let slip he'd been spending a lot of time with Emily.

Kate and Castle had liked Emily. She had seamlessly fit-in during the softball tournament and they had enjoyed her company during a visit from Jake. Jake was the Romeo of the twins. Once he'd started dating there was no shortage of girls at the house. Jake was the full package, looks, personality and charm. Equally handsome but less a ladies man, Reece had been love-struck with Sydney Wetherton since before he even knew what girls were. But where Reece seemed to be a _"one and done,"_ Jake preferred playing the field. Now his son appeared to be smitten with one Emily Richardson.

"So Jake, what have you been up to? I stopped by twice last week but you weren't home."

"Subtle Dad, real subtle," he'd answered with a laugh.

Castle confessed he could not return home without significant intel. His mother was demanding information and Castle assured Jake he'd much rather tell him than be interrogated by her. Jake cringed at the thought. He confessed to spending a lot of time with Emily. She was taking LSAT classes at NYU, so it was easier for him to go to her place. He assured him they both enjoyed each-others company and were just having a good time.

"So basically I should tell your mother you have a girlfriend," declared Castle as he took a gulp of his coffee. "I believe that's a first."

"That's not true. I went steady with Rachel Moretti in tenth grade. But, if it'll get you a reprieve from Mom, sure, tell her Emily's my girlfriend," replied a smiling Jake.

Memorial Day week-end Emily headed to Buffalo to visit family. Jake prepared himself for an uncomfortable two and a-half hour interrogation from this mother. Reece sat back and enjoyed Jake's torture. The drive to the Hamptons had never seemed so long.

It was typical controlled chaos. The week-end was spent with Reece and Aaron Esposito lost among a theoretical discussion on the three-dimensional structures of molecules. Jake, Grandpa Jim, Nicolas Ryan and Jeffrey Masters watched the Mets battle the Phillies. Lily, Alexis, Sara-Grace, and Charlie soaked in the hot tub. Rick, Ryan, Espo and Alan argued about BBQ techniques, while Lanie, Jenny and Kate sat back and enjoyed it all. Before they knew it Monday was upon them and everyone was headed back home.

Without much fanfare August gave way to September, and with it summer started its farewell into fall. Jake and Emily returned to the hectic rhythm of life, with school, LSAT prep classes for Emily and writing for Jake. The exam was less than two weeks away and Emily was frazzled. The carefree days of summer behind them, stress was set to test their young relationship.

It was Saturday and Emily was taking the LSAT. He had quickly stopped by to see her the day before to wish her well and give her something. He had read up on the strict guidelines and prepared a zip-lock goodie bag with three #2 wooden pencils, a highlighter, a Wonder Woman eraser and pencil sharpener, and a peanut-butter and jelly bar from Trader Joes, all acceptable items as outlined in LSAT rules. He had offered to go with her in the morning and wait, she had refused, telling him he'd make her nervous. She would be exhausted after the daylong exam, she told him they would see each other Sunday; he insisted on seeing her after the test. She had finally caved in and agreed.

He was late. He had been writing and had lost track of time. She had stressed over the LSAT and law school admissions processes all year and this was where the rubber met the road. He was confident she'd do well, she was not. The test was at Pace University, a fifteen minute drive from Emily's, but a forty-five minute trek from his place. He had promised to be waiting for her outside, he was not. He had arrived, to an already upset Emily. He'd inquired how the test had gone and she had declared it to be a waste of her time and money. She was convinced she'd not done well and would never get into law school. In a very poor attempt to ease her worries his response had resulted in a huge fight.

"For God's sake Em, you're in line to graduate with a 4.0 GPA, you're a member of Phi Beta Kappa, and you volunteer at the schools help center. Your test prep scores were always above average, and if you have to, you can retake the test in December. What law school is going to refuse Miss Perfect?"

The moment he'd said it he'd known it was a mistake. It had come out condescending and uncaring, far from how he'd meant it. He tried to apologize but she had stormed off telling him to go away and leave her alone.

For two days he tried calling. She texted him saying she needed time alone. At first he was worried, than he was hurt and finally he was pissed. If Emily wanted to be alone, so be it. Three days later when she'd called, he let it go to voicemail. By day five she'd stopped calling.

The second week in October greeted him with thesis revisions, and a persistent case of writers block. He had gone three weeks without writing a word, and stepping away was getting easier and easier each day.

Reece's yelling had jarred him awake. "Jake, I don't care what your problem is but I am not spending another Sunday with Mom and Dad sidestepping questions about you. So get your ass out of bed and get dressed, we're meeting them in an hour."

"Fuck you! I was up all night. Tell them whatever you want. I'm not going. Now get the fuck out of my room!"

Reece grabbed the covers and pulled them off. Jake jumped out of bed and confronted his brother. Face to face, angry, balled fists at their sides, the two stood their grown.

"I will kick your ass Reece. Get out!"

"I can kick your ass too little brother, so don't push it. What's it gonna be?" added Reece.

They were twins, and though Jake was the hothead to Reece's more calmed persona, Reece could give as good as he got. The last time they'd had a physical fight they'd been in eighth grade. When their father ran upstairs to see what the commotion was about he'd found them wrestling on the ground. Jake had a split lip and Reece a welt under his eye. He couldn't even remember what the fight was about. They had never seen their father so angry. Above all, they had never seen him as disappointed and hurt. When he'd calmed down and ordered them into his office he had not lectured or punished, he'd simply related his deep disappointment. Their father had grown up an only child in a nomadic lifestyle. He'd had few friends. He would have killed for a sibling, someone who would protect and love him unconditionally. Their mother had been out of town and had never found out about the incident, their father had said it would have broken her heart. They had never hit each other again.

They had opted for the subway, allowing them time to cool down. Jake reminded Reece their parents could read them like a book so they'd better relax. They had twenty minutes. Jake confessed he was frustrated at having to make revisions to his thesis. His required internship was also cutting into his other classes, plus he was having a hard time writing. He was stressed.

"All that work didn't stop you from partying last night. I heard you come in around four this morning."

"Yea well I was trying to de-stress."

"You've been _de-stressing_ quiet a lot these past few weeks. No wonder you don't have time for your classes."

"I don't need a lecture. I'm a big boy."

"Yea, but we both know this is more than about classes. Talk to Emily and perhaps that writer's block of yours will get fixed."

"Oh my God, what is it with you? This is not about her. We had fun for the summer, summer is over and so are we. You wouldn't know about that because you're pussy whipped." Jake knew that was unfair, his brother had been in love with Sydney since high school. They'd been devoted to each other since then and it was wrong for him to mock him.

"Fine brother, you keep telling yourself that."

The minute they arrived at their parents, their mother had known something was wrong.

"So Reece where's Sydney? She loves my smoreletts. You two have a fight or something," asked Castle with a grin.

"She's having breakfast with a sorority sister that's in town for the week-end. By the way, Sydney and I don't fight. We argue, we discuss and then I admit I'm wrong."

"You are a smart man," added Kate as she kissed his cheek.

"Jake, how's that class you're teaching?" You think teaching is something you might do after graduation?" inquired Kate.

"I might have no other choice. I don't expect you to support me forever." Jake proceeded to get up and leave the kitchen.

Both startled, Rick looked at Reece and demanded to know what that was all about.

Kate and Rick considered themselves very lucky. The kids were smart, savvy and hardworking. The college deal had been the same for all of them. Kate and Castle would pay for school so long as they were dedicated and working towards a goal. They would be expected to maintain good grades and seek out any scholarships possible, but tuition, room and board would be covered.

Kate had always refused her Nikki Heat royalties. Looking to protect her money and make use of it at a later date, Castle had invested her royalties well. Once the kids were born he had confessed and declared it could serve as a college fund for Lily, Jake and Reece; Kate had insisted on including Alexis. But with Alexis out of school, her share had been placed in trust for Charlie. There was enough money to put everyone through medical school twice over. Nikki Heat had been good to the Castle family in more ways than one.

"Okay Reece spit it out," demanded Castle.

"He's stressed out. Something happened to his thesis advisor and the new guy wants a bunch of changes. He says he has _writers block_. The class he's an intern for has a lot of reading and papers to grade, and he hates it. But I think it's really because he and Emily broke-up weeks ago. I have no idea what happened," reported Reece.

Castle put down the knife he'd been using to cut up fruits, wiped his hands on a towel and announced, "I got this."

Kate placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and declared, "Cool your jets Dr. Phil, I'll go."

Kate walked to the living room in search of her son. She found him in the media room lost in a video game.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" she asked as she sat next to him, taking the controller from his hands.

Jake took a deep breath. _Sweetie_ , he was a grown man! His mother only used pet names when she wanted to talk. She would settle for nothing less.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired. Professor Atwater had surgery and the university reassigned us. I got this new guy and he's finding all this shit with my thesis, so now I have to make revision I have no time for and are not needed. He doesn't like my writing style, so style over substance wins," a frustrated Jake added.

"Let's try this one more time. What's really going on," reiterated Kate in her best detective voice.

Jake stood, checked the door and sat next to his mother.

"I have writer's block. Everything was good, I was on a roll the writing was coming along great. The stuff you and Alexis gave me is gold. My research is solid, Uncle Ryan got me copies of tons of reports from your old cases. I've been working my butt off for the last eight months. But the last few weeks, it's like I've hit a brick wall. I can't put two words together that make any sense. I just want to set fire to the whole thing."

"Jake, I've been through many a book with your father and writer's block happens. They all get it, your dad, Patterson, Connelly, Stephen King, they all hit that wall. Plus, you can't let this professor stress you out. You know the game, just make the changes, get your thesis completed and graduate. If you're so concerned and feel it's an integrity issue, go to the department head, or find a way to contact Professor Atwater. There are always options, you are a resourceful person." Kate reached over and mussed his hair as she leaned in and kissed him on the temple.

"I suspect there's more to this mood of yours than the thesis, and writers block. How's Emily?"

Jake threw his head back and moaned. "I wouldn't know. We're done. So that's, that. Did Reece say something? Because I'll kill him."

"Jake Castle, don't you ever say that again! Your brother did not say anything. I am your mother and there is nothing you can hide from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," a contrite Jake responded.

Resistance was futile. Jake took a breath and related the short version of events. Emily had gotten mad, he'd been late and then made a stupid comment which she had taken the wrong way. He tried calling to apologize, she'd demanded time. She called a few days later but he had not answered. After all, she wanted to be left alone, so be it. That was that, and he was moving on.

"Alright than, fix your thesis, manage your time and stop sulking, it's not becoming. As for Emily, you two had a fun summer and now, as you said, " _It's time to move on_." I understand you're not like your brother, you don't do complicated. You do however, owe her a call. You're an adult and a decent person, which means you end a relationship face-to-face, not by ignoring the person. We taught you better. Come on, your father is concocting some strange marshmallow and chocolate thingy."

"Emily is not complicated," added Jake as he rushed to follow his mother.

"Really? Well what does it matter? Come on." Kate smiled. Jake's problem was not the thesis nor the teaching, her son's problem was Emily Richardson.

In the kitchen Reece and Castle were embroiled in a heated discussion peppered with laughter. When they saw Kate, Castle cleared his throat and the conversation weaned.

"What was that all about?" inquired Kate as he walked up to her husband.

"Nothing." A smug Castle replied.

"Dad was telling me about a stupid fight you two had," added Reece with a smirk as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Really? Which of the many?" Kate pointedly asked with a grin.

Castle looked away, shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Whichever one I picked it was entirely my fault." Castle turned and kissed Kate.

Reece reached for another piece of bacon as his mother swatted his hand away and laughed.

"Turns out Dad went on a date with Aunt Maddie and mom arrested her," a laughing Reece declared.

"You arrested Aunt Maddie?" inquired Jake, as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Now that's not exactly true. Evidence at the time pointed to Madison as a suspect. I merely brought her in for questioning," added a defiant Kate.

"First, and in my defense, your mother and I were not dating at the time. Because for years she refused to admit she was madly in love with me. Second, Madison and I were simply having dinner, no strings attached. Finally, your mother could have waited until we finished our meal, but she was jealous. I missed out on the best pumpkin gnocchi this side of the Atlantic," declared a soulful Castle.

"First, I was doing my job. I had a murder to solve and you were playing footsie with my prime suspect. Second, Madison later made it up to you with Rocco DiSpirito's gnocchi, so don't even go there. And lastly, it was you who was madly in love with me first."

"She was jealous," added Castle as he grabbed his wife and kissed her.

Soon Kate and Castle were discussing upcoming vacation plans and a possible family ski trip. Reece was talking about his Ph.D. offer from Columbia. By three o'clock Reece was headed out the door, announcing he and Sydney were meeting friends at five. Jake attempted to leave, but before he could sneak out Kate grabbed him and repeated, _"face to face Jake, face to face."_

8


	15. Chapter 15

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

The last time he'd officially broken up with a girl he'd been in tenth grade. He's gone steady with Rachel Moretti for three months, an eternity at fifteen. She was pretty, popular and a cheerleader. However, she didn't understand his jokes and hated his friends. Three months had seemed like a life sentence.

One Saturday his mother had innocently asked what color dress Rachel would be wearing to an upcoming dance, he'd announced he'd just texted her and broken up. Kate had been incensed. She had proceeded to lecture him on the etiquette of being a gentleman; texting a break-up was not acceptable. She insisted he call Rachel and apologize. Certain things were done in person, ending a relationship was one of those things. She was not raising cowards. He'd dated many women since then, women where parting of the ways was simple. He hadn't seriously committed to one, until Emily. He said good-bye to his parents and headed towards the subway.

He purposely overshot her stop, giving him an extra ten minutes to walk and think. Should he call? Should he just drop in? Should he skip it, head home and leave well enough alone? During their short time together he'd learned Emily liked spending Sunday's reading and working the crossword puzzle. After lunch she'd shower, dress and walked to a nearby café, sit outside and just people watch. Sometimes she'd walk to the library, cheesy paperback in hand, sit and read. She had described it as her day to unplug, unwind and vegetate. He'd gotten used to quitter Sunday's.

The days were still warm but the unyielding heat of summer was winding down. Already they were midway through October, but still the steam of a hot Sunday afternoon smacked him in the face the minute he exited the subway station. He was giving himself a pep-talk, his mother was right this was the right thing to do. Mend the hard feelings, part friends and move on. He pulled out his phone and turned into Starbucks. He was half a mile from her apartment, if she wasn't home he could get coffee, spring for a cab and head home. She'd answered on the third ring. With silence at both ends, he'd finally uttered a word.

"Hey."

"Hi," she'd responded.

"I was wondering if you were home. We need to talk," he said in a very low, somber tone.

"I'm actually by Washington Square Arch. Such a pretty day I decided to read in the park," her response subdued and quiet.

They agreed to meet by the fountain. He took a deep breath, and headed south. Emily placed her book in her bag and stood. The short walk to the fountain was the prelude to the inevitable. She knew eventually he'd call. She owed him an apology. She had jumped down his throat that day and he had not deserved it. She had pouted for two days; two days in which she had wanted the world to go away. She'd ignored his calls, refused to talk to him and simply texted, she needed a few days. When she'd finally reach out to apologize he had ignored her calls. So now, the chivalrous gentlemen he'd claimed to be that first day he'd walked her home was coming to break her heart and say good-bye. She didn't blame him.

He saw her right away. She was sitting at the fountains edge, wearing black shorts and a violet NYU tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she looked gorgeous. He took a deep breath and soldiered on.

He looked tired. He wore jeans, a gray tee shirt and that dirty Mets cap he loved. Her heart skipped a beat. She stood to meet him.

The greeting was awkward, neither knowing what to do. They exchanged a short hello and stood in silence. Jake finally made a move and asked if she would like to go for a walk. They headed into the park, side by side in quiet reflection. Jake found an empty shady area and plopped himself down. Emily followed.

"Jake, before you say anything, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry. I was a bitch and there's no excuse for how I treated you that day. You have every right to be mad. Please accept my apology. I know there's nothing else to be said, but thanks for calling. Good luck with your book, I can't wait to read it." She stood and walked away. A few steps later her tears gave way. She'd be home in ten minutes, then she could have herself a good cry she told herself.

He sat there confused and relieved. He'd had to say absolutely nothing, she'd said it all. He was off the hook. He stood and went after her.

It had taken him a few seconds to react and in those split seconds he'd lost sight of her. He cursed her beautiful little legs and their speed. The park is always crowded, and today was no exception, lucky for him his height allowed him to see over the crowd. He spotted her crossing onto Thompson Street, he hurried but missed the light. He was tempted to jaywalk but the traffic was unforgiving. When the little neon man changed he darted forward. She'd crossed West 3rd Street before he'd finally caught up to her.

"Em!" he called as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Em, I'm sorry. I was writing and lost track of time so I was late, then I was flippant when I said that about the test, I didn't mean it to be but that's how it sounded, so you got mad and you wouldn't talk to me, when you texted you wanted to be alone I was upset, then it took you three days to call me so when you called I was pissed and…" He had finally needed to take a breath.

They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, people passing by oblivious to the turmoil. The thing about New York City, it takes more than a lovers quarrel or a little spat to get people's attention. Life moves fast here and people don't have much time for someone else's drama.

He then noticed her tears. "Please don't cry. Let's go and talk, please."

He turned, gathered his bearings and saw a restaurant. He pointed towards the door and she followed. They found a table in the back, tucked into a corner away from the crowd. The waitress offered them menus and returned several minutes later. He was not hungry, and ordered coffee. Emily had followed suite ordering a lemonade. She took the napkin and wiped her tears, they sat in silence until their drinks arrived.

"Jake, I appreciate everything you've done. I was serious in my apology and I'm sorry for this mess. You were nothing but supportive throughout the whole LSAT fiasco and you didn't deserve the way I treated you. Believe it or not I was going to call you tomorrow. You left a few things at my place and I wanted to get them back to you. When you called today and said, _we needed to talk,_ well, that's universal." She busied herself with the straw, afraid if she looked at him she would cry.

"I'll have you know, my father called my mother telling her they _needed to talk_ and then proceed to propose. She thought they were breaking up," Jake informed her with a chuckle.

"But you didn't call to propose. You called because you're a gentleman and you wanted to end this in person."

"Yes," he solemnly added.

She took a deep breath, finished her lemonade and prepared to leave. Just as she stood he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers.

"Emily, please don't leave. You're right I came to break-up, but only because my mother made me. That sounded so lame. Em, I was mad. You're right, you were a bitch, but you'd just spent eight hours taking a test that will determine your future; I could have cut you some slack. We both screwed up and then I acted like a petulant child. I owe you an apology too. I'm not good at this, relationship stuff has never been my forte. My mom claims I take after her." He was rambling, he always did that when he was nervous.

"Jake, what are we doing?"

"I don't know! I just know… I don't know. I can't concentrate, I'm about to kill my new thesis advisor, and this morning I almost punched Reece. I haven't written a word since, well, since you left."

"Jake, I did not leave. I asked for a few days. I was overwhelmed. A lot happened this summer. I'd been studying for the LSAT for almost a year, then a few months before the test you come along. The last thing I was looking for was a relationship. But I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything, not even passing the LSAT. That day, when I walked out of that room, I wasn't sure I'd even gotten my name right. I got outside and all I wanted to do was scream. Then you weren't there and well… When I finally saw you, you were handy, so I took out all my frustrations on you. You were an easy target and I vented and lashed out. I needed a few days to decompress and feel normal again. I wasn't running away, I just needed room to breathe. I said to give me a few days and I called you a few days later. I was hurt when you ignored my calls."

I'm so sorry Em. I can't say I didn't mean to hurt you because deed down I wanted you to feel the way I felt. But I am truly sorry." He had offered a true and sincere statement.

"I know, and it was shitty on both our parts," she'd declared.

"Have you gotten the results? It's been three weeks."

"Got the email two days ago. I guess they wanted to make sure there was enough time to register for the December exam if we failed. Deadline's tomorrow."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. I know you passed, but what did you score. Did you hit your goal of 168?"

"You always had confidence in me and I appreciate it. When I saw the email I really wanted to share it with you."

"I wish I'd been there too. I know that ship sailed, but do you still have the email?" he responded with a weak smile.

Emily reached for her cell phone, pulled up her emails and scrolled down. Jake took a seat next to her as she handed him her phone and smiled. He clicked and started reading.

"Holy shit, you score a 175! Em, those are Yale scores; you kicked ass." He turned, hugged her, and smiled. He could not control his unbridled joy. He was proud and above all, happy for her.

For the first time in three weeks they both smiled.

Jake pulled out his wallet, took twenty dollars and placed it on the table. He took Emily by the hand and walked her out. It wasn't until they'd exited onto Thompson Street that he noticed she'd been walking opposite her apartment. He'd asked if she was headed someplace else, she'd replied she had fled the park not noticing which direction she was headed. She was about to turn around when he'd stopped her. The conversation, like the walk lingered. They made it to 6th Avenue and headed north towards her place. The twenty minute walk gave them more time to talk. Before long they were on West 21 Street, feet away from her building.

"Can we keep walking?" she'd asked.

He'd walk to Montana if she wanted, but suggested perhaps somewhere closer. Madison Square Park was just another ten minutes away. They made it to the park, walked towards the dog run area, found an empty bench and sat watching a few puppies play.

They'd been talking for an hour. Transgressions were confessed, apologies were offered. Amends and forgiveness were exchanged. She admitted school had been relatively easy for her and she'd never faced anything like the LSAT. So much depended on that score, it had shaken her confidence to the core. In high school she'd _"winged it"_ academically. The first time she opened an LSAT prep book she'd realized there would be no " _winging it,"_ it had petrified her. For once she was faced with the great possibility of failure. She had been diligent in her studies and prep courses, then she'd met him. She continued to study and he never demanded time or attention, he had always been supportive. But deep down she felt she was slacking, so after the test, feeling drained, inept and hopeless, she'd lashed out.

He'd listened intently. She had lashed out, but if she couldn't lash out at him, who could she lash out at? He told her he was angry. He confessed at first he'd been hurt. When she'd texted, demanding to be left alone he'd gotten mad. Jake Castle did not work at relationships, he simply avoided them. He was no saint, he dated women, made no promises, never committed and moved on when he felt things getting complex. She was different; smart, independent, without the need for constant attention or reassurances. She was not afraid to argue with him nor was she impressed by his name. He was stunned when she'd admitted to never have read his father's books; most people lied. She had not been awestruck by his parents and fit right in. He told her he knew she was different the day they'd first played softball. She had tagged his father out when he tried to steal second base, mocked him for being slow, while daring him to try again. She did not see him as the pretty, rich boy, and was sure she'd thought he was a jackass when they'd first met.

He did not want to admit it, but he'd been miserable the last few weeks. Sure there were other things going on, but he knew those things would have seen less important had she been there. She would have demanded he make the stupid corrections to his thesis, grade papers for his class instead of playing video games and move on. Most of all he would not have spent the last three weeks, angry and dejected. All because of a temper tantrum.

She laughed at his temper tantrum comment but relieved him of all culpability. She was an adult and had acted like a spoiled brat. Though she needed to decompress and put the LSAT behind her, lashing out at him had been petty. She had behaved like an ungrateful child, and he had the right to be mad. Sure she'd failed the test, she had slept and eaten ice cream for two days. When she called him and he had not answered she cried. She'd been yelling at Mike, ignoring her friends and just plain miserable the last three weeks.

They were talked out. After they'd sat in silence for a few minutes he'd finally spoken. They had both made mistakes, he acted like a two year old having a temper tantrum. She had acted like and a spoil brat and a _bitch_ , her word not his. They both needed to communicate better. They agreed at times they each needed their space and understood it was not personal. They needed to do a better job at _them_ , if they really wanted their relationship to work. Apparently a committed relationship was hard work.

"Can we start over?" he'd asked

"How about we make-up and agree to talk things out and not act like children."

6


	16. Chapter 16

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

The start of October was no indication to its finale. A week after reconciling with Emily, the revisions to his thesis no longer appeared to be the end of the world. The undergraduate class he was assisting with morphed into an enjoyable task, and his writing had taken flight.

Halloween saw Jake and Emily winning the coveted, best costume award at the annual Castle Halloween Extravaganza. He had no trouble convincing Emily, but needed help talking Mike into partaking in their adventure. They dressed as characters from one of his favorite books and movie. To the enjoyment of all, they showed up as Westley, Buttercup and Indigo Montoya.

November brought with it accolades and triumphs. Richard Castle had published his first non-fiction novel, which was herald as " _a mastery of factual historic telling."_ Based on the turbulent years and impeachment of one term President Donald Trump, the book read more like a spy thriller than a political tale. When editing the book, Gina had declared the story gave Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat a run for their money. In the span of a month the book had shattered all sales records. It had remained on the New York Times Best Sellers list number one spot since its release. Richard Castle was in high demand. Every morning show and Sunday news program wanted him and Castle was more than willing to comply. Still in excellent health, Castle was maintaining a schedule that would wear out a twenty year-old. Kate had soon put a stop to that. Richard Castle would give his last interview regarding his book to 60 Minutes.

To everyone's delight, Christmas brought about a slew of change for the Castle family. Reece finally proposed to Sydney, Kate announced she would not seek reelection, and Rick declared he had published his last book. With Emily in Montana, Jake busied himself writing. He'd found a rhythm and felt the story told itself and he was just along for the ride. Before he knew it a new year had dawned.

Just eighteen days after his birthday bash, Richard Castle was bestowed with the Pulitzer Prize in general non-fiction. Castle had been completely shocked. Confident he had a best seller, and unbeknownst to him, Gina had submitted the book's galley proof for consideration prior to publishing. Richard Castle donated the prize money and with great pride, placed his Pulitzer Prize Certificate next to his much treasured Poe's Pen Achievement Award.

May saw him and Reece receive their Master's degrees. Reece accepted a spot in the Ph.D. program at Columbia, while Jake jumped at a job offer from Marlowe Prep. Three days later, Jake joined the Richardson clan to watch Emily received her diploma.

June saw Mike move back to Colorado leaving Emily alone in the apartment. Alexis had arranged for a paid summer internship at her office, keeping Emily busy and employed for the summer. Jake tutored summer school and wrote every spare minute he had.

July had brought it full circle. Emily once again played short-stop at the annual softball tournament for the Castle team. Reece and Sydney had set a date and Lily was on her way to D.C. Rick hugged his wife as he noticed her get teary eyed. Her babies were all grown-up.

By late July he and Emily had abandoned the charade. He spent more time at her apartment then his; first week in August he officially moved in.

September brought him his first full-time adult job. Jake Castle was now Mr. Castle, high school teacher. Wearing gray dress slacks, a white shirt and the required Marlowe Prep tie Jake Castle felt like a fraud.

"Ready for your first day of school Mr. Castle?" asked Emily as she straighten his tie.

"I guess. I mean how bad could it be? They're teenagers, I think I'll fit right in. After all you keep saying I'm just an overgrown kid," he responded as he kissed her.

Jake had not been happy about having to enter _grown-up life_ , as he'd labeled his first day of teaching. Emily smiled and told him she had a present for him. Jake Castle perked up immediately. Another inherited trait, Jake loved gifts. Emily retrieved a bag from the pantry and instructed him to look inside.

"My very own Green Lantern lunch box. How cool!" he smiled and hugged her.

"Inside there's your favorite Italian sub, with the dressing on the side so it won't get soggy, some baby carrots, an iced tea, and some cookies for a snack. Now, be nice to the boys and girls, and don't forget you are the teacher." Emily laughed, reached up, placed her arms around Jakes neck and kissed him.

Jake grabbed his messenger bag and lunch box and headed out for his first day of _"grown-up life."_

Soon they had entered into a routine. They'd be out the door by seven fifteen. Jake with plenty of time to make it to school before the eight o'clock bell. Emily making the long commute to Columbia without pressure. Barring any meetings or issues he was out and homebound by four. Emily's schedule was a bit more erratic. But she was usually home by six. Fridays she had no classes, and used the time to study.

He enjoyed teaching, especially the honors creative writing class, but could not see himself doing this his entire life. The story he'd started had evolved and morphed. When he found his niche, the story told itself. Once finding it difficult to start a page, he now found himself unable to end the story.

They had flown to Montana for Thanksgiving. Emily had informed her parents she would be staying in New York during the holidays, unable to make it home for Christmas. With kids scattered near and far, Sharon and James Richardson threatened to surprise her in New York.

Two more weeks and he'd be off for winter break. Emily still had three weeks of class and was feverishly studying for finals. He'd been pecking away at revisions, unable to continue the story. He knew there was another chapter, there had to be. Frustrated he had tossed an empty ink cartridge across the room, eliciting Emily from the kitchen.

"What was that noise?" she asked. Scanning the room she noticed the cartridge next to the bookshelf, bent over picked it up and walked it to the trashcan.

"I don't know how to continue the story. There's so much more to tell… God this is frustrating!" Jake stood, walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottled water and flopped down on the couch.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps the story is complete?" added Emily.

"No. absolutely not!"

"Jake, let me read it. I promise to be honest. Nothing like a reader to provide insight," Emily declared as she sat next to him.

"Even if you hate it?" inquired Jake.

"Even if I hate it. Cross my heart and hope to die," Emily smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, but not today," Jake proclaimed.

It was Friday, they decided to call Sydney and Reece, invite them to dinner and a movie. Emily had spoken to Sydney a few days prior and she was threatening to elope. Apparently Sydney's mother was driving her mad with wedding plans.

They met for dinner; talking so long they skipped the movie. Reece was swamped with his dissertation and classes. Sydney loved her job at the nonprofit, and had just been promoted to Assistant Director of Marketing and Communications. Emily was enjoying law school, although the amount of reading was insane. Jake was doing well and had not killed anyone yet.

"These kids are nothing compared to us," Jake had added with a laugh.

"I went to high school with you evil doers. Let's hope you two were one for the ages," added Sydney with a giggle.

They'd made it home by eleven, tired but happy. Jake enjoyed spending time with his brother. Truth be told he missed him.

4


	17. Chapter 17

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

He arrived home with a bag full of gifts and a sugar headache. He'd been surprised by his Secret Santa gift, which had brought laughter to the entire staff. Dr. Jamison had drawn his name and had gifted him the tackiest superhero, Christmas theme sweater he'd ever seen. After a while it had grown on him and he had proudly worn it home. Most of his students had given him sweets of one sort or another. He had enough cookies, candy and chocolate to last him through Easter. They would definitely be re-gifting some of it or risk a sugar coma.

Emily had laughed at his sweater, comparing it to his emoji shorts. Jake had been offended, saying he liked the sweater and would wear it often. Emily had rolled her eyes at him. She gave him the same eye roll his mother gave his dad, and it always brought a smile to his face.

He had a week to himself. Emily was still burning the midnight oil, studying for her finals. She had aced her Contract Law and Torts exams and was hoping to keep the streak going. She still had Constitutional and Criminal Law, as well as Civil Procedures to get through. A full ride to Columbia required a lot of dedication, and Emily was not about to lose her scholarship.

While Emily attended classes Jake took the opportunity to work on his book and Christmas shop. She'd had her eye on a purple messenger bag but had balked at the one hundred and fifty dollar price tag. She still carried the raggedy bag she had the night she'd been mugged, and he hated it.

He entered the trendy shop and was immediately greeted by a young sales associate. He'd described the purple bag and hoped for the best. Eager for the sale, she had proceeded to lead Jake through a mountain of bags in a verity of shades. But there was no purple bag in sight. After searching for some time, she'd found the bag. Apparently not a popular model, the bag had been relegated to the sales rack.

"Oh, that's the aubergine bag. Lucky you came in when you did. We were ready to pull it from inventory; it's on sale," the chirpy sales associated announced.

Aubergine, seriously thought Jake. No wonder the dam thing had been a hundred and fifty bucks. Had they labeled it purple, it'd be worth what he paid for it. The bag was sturdy, made of thick coated canvas with large enough interior pockets for Emily's computer. It had a wide adjustable strap and a hidden zip pocket under the flap for cash and her cell phone. He gladly paid the fifty-three dollars and sixty-two cents. He was looking forward to retiring the old messenger bag.

Jake Castle was truly his father's son, he loved Christmas and loved giving as much as receiving gifts. They'd agreed to one gift each, but Jake could not help himself. His next stop was make-up brushes. Emily had been fussing about needing to replace them, something Jake was unaware needed regular replacing. He'd snapped pictures, hoping they could help him out. He'd been floored by the cost of the brushes. He suspected they saw him coming. The very attentive "Julie" had shown him a set of three brushes for _only one hundred and seventy five dollars_ ; it had resulted in a coughing frenzy. He settled for what had been described as the "tools of the trade beauty set" at fifty-five dollars, along with something resembling a hot pink egg called a "beauty blender" for twenty bucks. They had wrapped the gifts in glittery holiday paper and offered to register him for their newsletter; he'd politely declined.

His last errand was not Christmas related. He'd agreed to let her read his book. She had promised to be impartial and provide an honest critique. Jake trusted she'd do just that. He had printed out a copy, securing it in a coiled binding, which would allow her to make corrections and add notes. He would present it to her the first day of her winter break.

He arrived home and proceeded to wrap the messenger bag inside a large box he'd been hoarding. He'd stopped at Trader Joe's and bought a box of Emily's favorite PB&J bars, and wrapped those too. By the time she arrived, the bag was under the tree with the brushes and bars safely hidden away.

"I see you've been a busy boy," greeted Emily as she kissed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I went out and that box was there when I got back. I guess Santa's delivering early," added Jake with a smirk.

"Must be Santa, don't know too many burglar's that leave stuff," she added with a grin.

"How'd your exam go?"

"Okay I guess. But I feel like I ran a marathon. What possessed me to go to law school?" she'd added as she walked towards the bathroom.

"The fact you've always wanted to!" Jake yelled after her.

He could hear Emily turn the shower on and decided to join her.

An hours later, he unenthusiastically apologized for distracting her from her studies. She'd told him she did not feel he was sincere in his apology and kissed him. He'd laughed.

"I'm studied out. Got tripped up on a few details, but overall I think I did well. Tomorrow's my last test, Civil Procedure. My brain is fried," she added as she smacked his butt on the way to the kitchen.

They had dinner and settled in for the night. The weather had turned and they were expecting snow. Emily would have a long trek to Columbia in the morning.

Emily awoke to Jake making breakfast. The night had seen four inches of snowfall and temperatures plummet to twenty-three degrees. The expected high was thirty-two.

"Good morning sleepy head," he'd greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping," she'd added as she kissed him and grabbed her mug from his hands.

"I thought I'd go with you today. I'm having lunch with Reece later. When you finish, call me and we can ride home together."

"Jake its freezing. I suspect Reece is unaware he's having lunch with you," she added with a grin.

Her exam was at ten. She wanted to get there early and glance over her notes. It was seven, with the snow any delay could derail her schedule. There were no make-up exams, so she needed to leave by eight. They rushed to the station to find it less hectic than expected. It had still taken them an hour to make it to Columbia.

He walked her to the door of her class, and wished her luck. "You got this," he'd added as he softly kissed her.

He headed towards the English department to visit Professor Atwater. She asked how his writing was coming along and he had told her about his dilemma. He felt he could keep on telling the story, but was at a standstill.

"Sometimes it's just as difficult to stop as it is to get started. You have to know when the story is told, not when the story is over. Have you told the story?" advised Atwater.

They spoke until she needed to head to class. He wished her a Merry Christmas, she wished him luck. He button his coat, adjusted his cap and headed to the subway for the fifteen minute ride to the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics off 168 Street. He used the trip to think about what Professor Atwater had said. _"Had he told the story?"_

It was shortly after noon when Jake wondered into Reece's office. Surprised but glad to see his brother, Reece suggested they stay in and share his lunch. Not wanting to slush through the melting snow he had come prepared. Reece poured them some coffee and offered Jake half his lunch. Jake passed on the tuna, but grabbed the apple and half the Oreos.

"Nice office," offered Jake as he munched on the cookies.

"I wish. This is Dr. Burroughs office. I'm his teaching assistant and quasi-servant for the next five years or so. He's never here. I won the coin toss. I get to be his secretary too," added Reece with a shrug.

"Doesn't sound like you won to me, you've been had brother," laughed Jake.

"It's really not that bad. Dr. Burroughs is a lot of help. I have his ear all the time. Besides, I don't have to share a cubicle. Trust me little brother, it's a win."

"If you say so," added Jake as he stole the last Oreo.

An hour later he thanked Reece for the cookies and headed back to Columbia. Just as he entered the station his phone rang. Emily and her study group were headed to Starbucks to drown their sorrows in coffee. Jake laughed and said he'd meet her there.

Emily's study group consisted of a whopping three people. She had explained two people would just get on each other's nerves, but more than three would be a party. She had met Odalys her third week of law school after discovering they shared the same classes. They'd found Ian in a corner of the library studying alone and taken pity on him. He'd met Odalys and Ian before and was sure they'd all done well. Odalys was bundled-up within an inch of her life. Originally from Miami, she was definitely not a fan of the cold and snow. Ian on the other hand was from Minnesota and was not intimidated by a little snow or single digit forecast. By three o'clock they were home and free until the first of the year.

That night, before they went to bed Jake Castle handed over his most prized possession. She'd smiled and assured him she would guard it with her life, read it with care and give him an honest opinion. It had been part of him for over two years and she would be the first to see it.

"I'll start it first thing in the morning. But you can't pester me. Looks like I'll be busy all week," she'd added.

True to her word, she'd gotten up early, started a load of laundry while Jake made breakfast. When Mike moved out, with permission from the owner they'd stored the bedroom furniture and converted the room into an office. They both got use of the comfortable and quiet space. She grabbed her coffee and some water and settled into the stylish recliner Mike had bought and left behind.

Jake was left wondering the apartment. He folded and put away the laundry, did the morning dishes and made the bed. Finally, he'd pulled out his headphones and streamed an old Star Wars movie. It was twelve thirty when Emily exited the office. He'd sprung up like a ten year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey, I'm starving. How about we get dressed and go get some lunch? We can also go get that game Charlie wants for Christmas," she announced.

"Sure," he'd unenthusiastically replied.

They bundled up and headed out. Few words exchanged, she knew he was dying to ask about the book. A Montana girl, the less than a mile walk to her favorite grilled cheese restaurant was no more than a stroll. Once inside they ordered two classic grilled cheese, with two bowls of the spicy tomato soup and ginger beer. Two minutes later Jake could not contain himself any longer.

"Em, your killing me! Say something! Please."

Emily smiled, put her spoon down and added, "You promised not to pester me. But I will say that the only reason I stopped reading was because I was starving. Now be a good boy and finish your soup."

Once finished, they walked to the subway and headed towards the shops off Harold Square. They purchased the game and a book that had made Charlie's list, picked up a video game for Reece, a scarf for Sydney, and headed home.

Saturday saw the sun peek out and warmer temperatures. In the morning she had continued reading and was almost half way through. Later in the afternoon she was meeting Odalys for lunch and some shopping. Jake had offered to tag along but she'd assigned him gift wrapping duties. She needed an excuse to pick up his gift. Jake had opted to skip the wrapping and meet friends at the Y for a pick-up game of basketball.

His beloved Mets cap was on its last leg. He had duck taped and sewn the back strap and she feared it would not see another season. His grandfather had bought him the cap the first time he had taken the twins to a game by himself. Grandpa Jim had tried to buy him a child's cap but he'd refused; he was seven. Jake had insisted on one like Grandpa Jim's. The cap was faded, stained and ripped, but Jake adored it. She'd had a case made so he could display and safe guard it. With Kate's help she had managed to figure out the game day. A small plaque at the front read, _"Grandpa Jim & Jake's Lucky Hat"_ with the date. Behind it was a small picture of Jake and his grandfather, wearing the same caps several years later.

She and Odalys had a quick lunch, wished each other a Merry Christmas and said good-bye. Emily then headed to the collectables shop to get Jakes gift. The case was beautiful and more than she expected. After inspecting it they had boxed and wrapped it for her. The owner of the shop, Mr. Dawson was so impressed with the thoughtful gift, he had located the giveaway that had been given that game day and presented it to her. Emily walked away with the case, the cap and the special pin.

As she thanked the clerk, Mr. Dawson added, "If that young man doesn't appreciate you, you come back here. I have a single nephew in Jersey that could use a nice girl like you."

The ride home was crowded and long. Last minute shoppers and tourist filled the streets and subway. She squeezed into the train, bulky bag in tow and hoped Jake would still be at the Y. Winter winds had picked up and a blast greeted her as she exited her stop. She pushed her way into the empty apartment, placed the wrapped box under the tree and went to change. Clad in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, she curled up on the couch and started reading.

She was impressed. Never doubting Jakes talent, she nonetheless had concerns. She had promised to be honest. Once she'd started reading, her concerns were put to rest. She'd made minor grammar corrections, and found some typos, the rest, she'd leave to the professionals.

When Jake arrived he'd found20 her bundled up reading, tears in her eyes.

"Em? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's just so sad…" she'd hiccupped

Jake had smiled, and sat next to her. "But it has a happy ending; I promise," he'd added as he kissed her on the temple.

Emily turned and smacked him on the shoulder, "Now you've ruined it! I only have a few chapters left."

He laughed, took the book from her hands, closed it and pulled her up.

"Come on, I need a shower. I'm stinky. Come scrub my back."

Showers with Jake were never a quick venture. He'd tenderly kissed her and thanked her for reading his book and they had been swept away. Later they ordered pizza and watched reruns. The books last chapters left behind.

She tip-toed out of the room early Sunday, made some coffee, leaving Jake asleep. She'd gotten the book, proceeded to the office and sat back to finish. Tomorrow was Christmas-eve and they'd be at his parents. Christmas morning they'd spend at home, heading back to the Castle's for brunch. The entire Castle clan would gather for what Jake had described as, _a gift wrapping apocalypse;_ it was a sight to behold she'd been told. She needed to finish the book today.

Jake was fumbling in the kitchen half an hour later, but he had not enter the office. Around lunch she found him heating up leftovers. She had made a salad, taken two beers from the fridge and sat across from him.

"I loved it. The story left me wanting it never to end. I made some notes, mostly typos and things of that nature. But I'm no English major, you need a professional, I'm serious. I'd pay to read your book."

He smiled, reached over and gave her a squeeze.

Christmas had been a huge success. Emily had loved her gifts and he had been rendered speechless by his. Emily's gift had been one of, if not the most thoughtful thing he'd ever received. He'd been particularly hit by the small commemorative pin. He remembered having Grandpa Jim place the pin on his cap, where it had sat until he'd lost it years later. He had carefully replaced the pin to its original spot, tucked the cap in the display case and set it on his desk. Christmas afternoon he'd headed to his parents wearing his new vintage cap. Emily proudly carried her aubergine messenger bag, announcing it could carry home their gifts.

7


	18. Chapter 18

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

The New Year saw bright things on the horizon. Jake reached out to the agent recommended by Professor Atwater and arranged a meet. He provided some writing samples and signed with the agent a week later. The long journey to publishing had started immediately. January would be a busy month.

Blair Galloway had secured an editor to help Jake with revisions. He had insisted his book be submitted polished and professional. He understood the publishing house would provide an editor, but he wanted to make sure stupid mistakes were taken care off; he did not want to appear careless. March saw revisions completed, Emily almost done with her first year of law school and Jake's anxiety off the charts. It was time for him to meet with Alexis.

He arrived at the trendy, upper-end restaurant to find Alexis waiting. After a multitude of hugs and kisses he took a seat. He knew her time was limited, so he took a deep breath and soldiered on.

"I take it this is important," she declared with a grin.

"You could say that," added Jake as he took a gulp from his glass.

"I finished my book. My agent has been shopping it around."

"Jake, that's wonderful! Do I get to read it?" exclaimed Alexis.

"Well, that's why I asked you here. The story took a detour. Paris is still there but it's just part of the broader picture. Lex, I won't be offended if you still want to read it, but I need you to trust me. I can have a copy delivered to you within the next two hours if you'd prefer. However, I want you, Lily and Reece to read it at the same time." Jake sat back and waited.

Alexis agreed, kissed her brother and told him to stop worrying.

"All I can say is, it better be one hell of a story," she'd added.

"It is. Now order lunch, I'm paying," he'd replied.

Last week in March he sent Alexis, Lily and Reece a copy of his book, much like the one Emily had read. Attached, a note asked they not discuss the book before they all met. He also begged they not share it with anyone.

April always rolled in with a bang. Richard Castle's birthday bash was always a special event. He had been honest when he'd told Alexis he wanted to discuss his book with all his siblings together. April presented the perfect opportunity.

Their father's birthday would fall on a Sunday. Black Pawn had arranged a soiree of mega proportion for Castle's seventy fifth birthday. New York was coming out to celebrate their favorite son. Kate had planned an intimate dinner for family and friends Saturday. The week-end would be a bevy of activity. He arranged for everyone to meet Friday night. Alexis had graciously agreed to host the _sibling only_ gathering.

When he arrived, Alexis had hugged him within an inch of his life.

"I know we can't talk about it until Lily and Reece get here, but I just want you to know you left me breathless."

Lily and Reece arrived within forty-five minutes of each other. Ben had taken Charlie to the park leaving them alone to talk. Lily dropped her suitcase in the guestroom, quickly changed into yoga pants and a tee shirt and returned to kitchen. Once they had all settled, an anxiously pacing Jake started.

"Well?"

"I think it's wonderful," added Alexis.

"Jake, it's beautifully written," announced Lily.

"Has Mom seen it?" inquired Reece.

"No. The only other person that's read it is Emily. She proof read the original manuscript. Other than my agent, you are the only ones to have seen it. What you got was my rough draft, it still needed some editing," a nervous Jake explained.

"Do any of you have a problem with it?" added Jake.

They looked at each other and simultaneously shook their heads. Jake let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled.

"I'm not showing Mom and Dad yet. My agent advised me we have some serious interest in the manuscript. We are hoping to hear more within the next month. If it gets published I want it to be a surprise. What do you think?" Jake looked at his siblings as he bit on a nail.

"We all know how much Mom loves surprises," cynically added Lily.

"Well, I have no doubt you'll get published. As for Dad and Kate, I think they'll love it. But I also think you should tell them," Alexis declared.

"Kate has always been a very private person. But once she married Dad she accepted there would be aspects of her life that would forever be subjected to public scrutiny. When she was first asked to run for public office she came to terms with that; I know because we discussed it. After they were shot they were in the news every day for almost a year. Things kind of died down after that, but there was always the occasional Nikki Heat article or Captain Beckett story. When Kate retired and ran for the Senate there was pretty much no more privacy. So, unless you two have an issue, I think no one else will," Alexis said looking at Reece and Lily.

Reece and Lily gave Jake their blessings and wished him well. Alexis gave her little brother a teary eyed kiss and thanked him for telling her story in such a lovingly way.

They were all sworn to secrecy.

Richard Castle's seventy-fifth birthday was a huge success. Black Pawn had pulled-out all the stops. Kate and Rick however had enjoyed the intimate family gathering they'd had the day before much more. Richard Castle was a happy man.

3


	19. Chapter 19

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 _ **(Present day)**_

The last two years had been affirming. He'd gotten his graduate degree, obtained a full time job, written a book and entered into a relationship. After reevaluating his demand from Black Pawn, Jake Castle was never more certain he'd made the right decision. Now, if only he could stop wanting to murder Hudson Palmer.

Three days later Blair called. Black Pawn had agreed to his terms and a representative would meet with them the following Tuesday. No one had been more surprised than Blair; she'd been certain Black Pawn would be returning the book and passing on the unknown, uppity author.

He had a busy couple of days ahead. Reece and Sydney's wedding was a month away. The bachelor party was this week-end and he was in charge. With the weather unseasonably warm, he'd secured the Hampton's house for the debauchery, and arranged for a party bus to transport the guests. Reece's friends were taking care of the entertainment. It looked to be a hell of a week-end. His father had provided the liquor and food, but opted out, advising someone needed to be able to claim the bodies or provide bail.

The week-end had been a blur. After the obligatory strippers on Friday night, Saturday they had settled for beach, beer and video games. Reece's friends had indeed prepared for a proper party. Beer pong, virtual reality video game set ups and all. Sunday, hung over, sunburned and tired they all climbed back onto the party bus for the much quieter trip back to the city.

It was well past six when he staggered into the apartment. He found Emily folding laundry, music blaring; purposely he had ventured to guess. Sunglasses in place he walked towards her as she laughed.

"Did you boys enjoy your weekend of wantonness and immorality?" she chided.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, moaning when she removed his glasses.

"I'll have you know, aside from the strippers, it was mostly drinking, eating and video game challenges," he added as he plopped down next to her.

"Strippers? Seriously? Does your mother know there were strippers in her house?" she declared as she tossed a pair of socks at him.

"Yea well, I'm sure she has an idea. It was a bachelor party not a baptism. They were only there Friday night. Mostly gyrating, large beddazled… anyhow, they were rather entertaining. Although, however mesmerizing, we were pretty drunk by the time they got there, and honestly after the striptease and a few lap dances, which I assure you neither Ben, Reece nor I partook of, the show was over." Jake closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"You smell like a distillery," she added as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"We did cleanout dads liquor stash, that's for sure."

Emily returned with water and ordered him to drink. He was sunburned and hung over and had to go to work tomorrow. Payback would be facing six class periods of talkative, noisy teenagers.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower. I'll make you a sandwich and share my spicy tomato soup with you. Now, get moving. And I better not find any glitter in your underwear!" she yelled as he walked away.

The cold shower felt wonderful on his burnt shoulders. Once he finished toweling off he looked for the aloe and some Advil. He found the Advil but could not find the green soothing gel his back craved.

"You can check my undies, all glitter free, I promise," he proclaimed with a grin. As he sat at the counter, clean, exhausted and shirtless he groaned.

"Oh my God Jake, your shoulders are so sunburned. I told you to wear sunscreen." Though reprimanding, her tone was sympathetic and loving.

"I know, but at least I wore my cap. Yesterday we spent all day at beach or by the pool playing video games and drinking, kind of over did it. The pain only became real this morning. I was looking for the aloe but I couldn't find it," he added as he grimaced in pain.

Emily opened the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of aloe, walked towards him and smiled.

"Too bad I'm not a betting person, because I told Sydney and Alexis you guys would come back toasted. Alexis said Ben was the adult in the room, just along to keep you dimwits out of trouble. Sydney told me she threaten to kill Reece if he got sunburned and was peeling for the wedding pictures. I asserted you were all a bunch of idiots, getting drunk and eating Twinkies for breakfast and would return extra crispy. I bet those two are just as sunburned as you. So, I win." She squirted the cold aloe onto his back and proceeded to gently spread it on his flambéed shoulders.

"Em, why was the aloe in the fridge?"

"It feels good doesn't it? I put it there this afternoon so it would be nice and cold for you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said as he dropped his head onto the counter, enjoying the soothing coolness and Emily's gentle touch.

"Suffer," she added with a smile as she kissed him.

They'd gone to bed early, Emily admonishing Jake to keep his _stripper cuddies_ away from her and stay on his side of the bed. Jake guaranteed her he was _cuddies_ free, but too tired and hurting to try anything. She laughed, applied some more aloe to his back, and tenderly tucked him in.

Monday was possibly the longest day of his life. Emily had applied lotion to his sunburn before she left, but it had not helped much. His shirt and tie were torturous instruments in his condition. Everything hurt and it was now starting to itch. It had been a miserable day; four o'clock could not come soon enough. On his way home he stopped by the drugstore in search of a more powerful cure. The minute he entered the apartment he shed his clothe, showered and applied the aloe lidocaine spray the pharmacist had recommended. He had the single most important meeting of his life the next day and he needed to be sharp. Emily arrived around six-thirty to find him resting on the couch.

"You look miserable," she proclaimed as she dropped her bad by the door.

"I am. I'm itchy and tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm sorry. I stopped and got stuff to help with the sunburn. Odalys recommended tea bags. After they cool down I'm going to apply them to your back. It's supposed to draw out the heat and help restore the pH balance in your skin. She's got a million home remedies for sunburn. Apparently sunburn remedies are imbedded in every Miamians DNA. You should hear some of the crazy one's she learned from her Cuban grandmother, they're hysterical. We won't try those just yet," she added with a giggle.

She showered while the tea brewed, then ordered Chinese and settled in. The black tea compress had indeed helped reduce the sting of his burn and the aloe and lidocaine spray had curbed the itching. By the time they went to bed he was feeling better.

Tuesday morning he awoke with a sense of purpose. Emily made breakfast, applied some lotion to his back, kissed him for luck and saw him off. He walked into the main office at Marlowe Prep to confirm coverage for his afternoon classes, reminding them he was scheduled to leave at noon. By eleven thirty he was feeling antsy; at noon he was bolting for the door.

He headed home to change, and have some lunch. Emily had left a bowl of his favorite tuna pasta salad and a sweet note wishing him luck. He changed into a pair of jeans and a crisp, blue, long sleeve oxford shirt she had laid out for him, ate lunch and reviewed a few notes he'd made. He placed the dirty dishes in the sink, brushed his teeth, slipped on his shoes and headed out to meet his destiny.

The subway ride to Chelsea would take him twenty minutes; but he'd be skipping the train today. At five minutes past two his ride pulled up to the curb. He'd be at Blair's office in fifteen minutes.

The building off 8th Avenue and 26th Street housed the offices of Greco, Smith and Weston. The agency was small, but well regarded. Blair Galloway was one of its newest representatives and Jake's agent. Greco, Smith and Weston were miles apart from Black Pawn Publishing in more than just distance. Their professional, but small offices could not compare to the swanky Manhattan offices of Black Pawn. As he thanked the driver and entered the building he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead.

The receptionist greeted him with a smile, announcing Ms. Galloway would be right with him. Jake retreated to the restroom, splashed water on his face, and gave himself a pep-talk. Blair was waiting when he returned to the lobby.

"Hey Jake, you ready for this? After all, this is your doing," Blair added as she sat behind her desk.

"A bit late now, don't you think? Listen Blair, whatever happens today I want to thank you. You've been great. I know I haven't been an easy client, and I appreciate all you've done. If this goes terribly wrong, you guys can drop me without any problem." Jake was genuinely grateful.

"You're not getting out of our contract that easily. I expect to hitch my wagon to your star pretty boy. You are going to make me a lot of money," Blair declared with a laugh.

Her intercom buzzed and the receptionist announce the Black Pawn representative had arrived; they were ten minutes early. Blair had them escorted to the conference room, stood, took a deep breath and nodded to Jake.

"Well, this is it. You wait here, I'll have Wendy get you. Let me get a feel of the land first. I have a good feeling Jake," she declared as she walked out the door.

Jake paced in the small office, mumbling to himself he was a grown man, and could not runaway. Black Pawn, of all the publishers in New York City why did it have to be them? A few minutes later Blair returned to the office.

"They want to meet with you alone. Unless you have any objection, I don't see a problem."

Jake shook his head and headed out.

The conference room was down the hall, second door on the left. He remembered signing his contract in that room. He had met with Mr. Weston and Blair, bringing Alexis along for legal advice and moral support. He hoped today would be as lucky. Jake took a deep breath and turned the handle.

"Jake Castle, sit your ass down before I call your mother!"

A startled Jake sat, the blood draining from his face as he heard Gina Cowell reprimand him like a five year old.

"Before we get to your book, I have a few words to say to you young-man! I've already chewed out Hudson and now it's your turn. You two are grown ass men and I would have expected your petty teenage feud would be long past forgotten. But no… I get a note that you, a snot nosed UNPUBLISHED writer will not meet with an editor. Anyone else would have dropped your ass!" a fuming Gina spewed.

"Do you really think I wouldn't figure out who you were? Alexander Beckett, really? How difficult do you think it was for me to piece that together? Don't answer, I'll tell you… Two paragraphs! You do remember I was married to the man. I've been your father's editor longer than you've been alive. Hell, I've been his editor longer than he's known your mother!"

His eyes cast down, Jake was receiving a major tongue lashing. His only solace was that Hudson had received one too.

"If I told your mother this nonsense between you and Hudson still existed she would tan your hide."

"Now come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you since your father's party." Gina opened her arms as Jake solemnly approached.

They took a seat and started talking. Jake apologized and explained he'd been worried Hudson would divulge his identity to her and she in turn would call his dad. She assured him she had not spoken to Castle and figured he had his reasons for keeping this a secret. Now he felt embarrassed and petty.

"I didn't want Dad pulling strings. I wanted to do this on my own, that's why he doesn't know," he'd admitted.

"Well Jake, this is business, neither I nor Hudson would violate your confidentiality. I'm disappointed you thought we would. You are very talented. I wouldn't say so if it weren't true; neither would your father. Your book was assigned to Hudson by sheer luck. He brought me the story because so much of it sounded familiar. Once I read the first paragraph I knew it had to be one of you guys. Alexis never had an interest in writing, I didn't think Reece had abandoned science, and Lily is in Albany. That left you. Off all you Castle kids you've always been the one most like him; it's only fitting you follow in his footsteps."

"So you liked it?" he sheepishly inquired.

"It's good Jake, really good. Your father will be proud," Gina added.

Black Pawn was interested in publishing his book, but he would have to work with Hudson. Gina had already set up lunch between the two. They would either learn to work together or kill each other trying. Jake agreed to meet with Hudson and take it from there. Gina conceded to assigning a different editor if they could not mend their fences.

The meeting lasted three hours. Eventually Blair joined them. His agent would receive a contract for the publishing rights and the editing would commence immediately. Gina advised him to find a good attorney. She told him they had concerns about the title, but those were details they would work through. She also admonished his nom de plume as silly and told him he should be proud to publish under Castle.

"Jake, Hudson is really good at what he does. I would not place your book into someone's hands I did not trust. He's outgrown a lot of his arrogance and superiority. His father's death forced him to step up to the plate; and he has. Give him a chance. He may be my son, but he's working his way up too." Gina stood, kissed his cheek and said her good-byes. As she neared the door she added, "You need to tell you father."

That afternoon he called Alexis, Reece and Lily. His voice cracking he'd told them the news. They'd all agreed he needed to tell their father too.

When Emily arrived home they celebrated.

6


	20. Chapter 20

**JAKE**

 **BNR848**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized, and much beloved characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

They'd celebrated well into the night. The sunburn forgotten, the need for sleep secondary. Though they'd gotten less than five hours of sleep, the next day both he and Emily had a bounce to their step. He had three more days of work before spring break and he could not wait.

He arrived at Marlowe Prep early. Made his way to the teacher's lounge, poured himself a cup of coffee and called his mother. She was ecstatic at the news, yet disappointed he had yet to tell his father. Jake understood she feared his father would feel left out, but assured her it would not be for long. He asked if she wanted to read the book; she declined. They would read it together she'd announced.

The rest of the week was a blur. Black Pawn had sent the contract to Blair and he had signed it on Thursday. He was now officially contracted to them for the rights to his book. Before he knew it the week-end was upon them. His scheduled lunch with Hudson was Saturday and he begged Emily to come along. She called him a baby and refused to accompany him. He and Hudson Palmer needed to talk without referees.

Hudson Palmer was two years older than the Castle twins. Rich, and good looking he'd lead a privileged life. But he'd met his match with the Castle brood. Lily Castle had beaten him up in sixth grade after he tried to kiss her. He'd gotten a black eye from Lily, a two day suspension from school, and a lecture from his mother he'd never forgotten. Though younger, the twins seemed to enjoy always getting in his way. Jake Castle in particular had relished being a thorn in his side. Truth be told, he had always been jealous. The twins were smart and funny. Lily was brilliant and stunningly beautiful. A close knit family, Rick and Kate were always there for them. His mother always made time, but his father could not be bothered.

It had all come to a head his senior year. Fancying himself a ladies man, he had planned to ask a pretty new sophomore to the winter formal and had made no secret about his plans. His elaborate scheme had fizzled when Jake Castle had beaten him to the punch. The girl had opted to go with Jake rather than him. He had felt humiliated. He had no doubt Jake had purposely sabotaged his plans. The rest of the school year he'd made it his mission to make Jake Castle's life a living hell.

Jake arrived at the snotty restaurant to find Hudson Palmer nursing a drink. Hudson waved him over and shook his hand.

"Before you say anything, my mother made the reservations."

Jake laughed, ordered a whiskey neat, and settled in. They'd never really been friends. Hudson had attended endless Castle birthdays parties and they'd gone to the same school, but friends they were not. The meeting felt forced and disingenuous. When the second drink arrived Hudson declared a truce.

"Jake, we can sit here and drink ourselves into a stupor or we can talk."

"Your mom wants us to work together. I'm not so sure that's possible. I really don't like you," declared Jake as he took a drink from his glass.

"Well, at least we can agree on something. I never liked you much either."

They were at a standstill. Nothing was going to get resolved.

"Look Jake, I promised my mother I would try to patch things up. I'm sorry I tormented you in high school. But you had it coming," asserted Hudson.

"Oh for Christ sake, I asked a girl to a dance!"

As they stared at each other then suddenly started laughing. Jake informed Hudson he'd dodged a bullet and he should have thanked him for avoiding the date. It turned out she was annoyingly talkative and spent all night on her phone. Hudson eventually apologized for the five months of torture he'd imposed. They shook hands agreeing to let bygone be bygones. Three hours and several drinks later they agreed to meet at Black Pawn Monday morning.

The week passed by in a flash. Emily used the time to catch up on her reading, while Jake spent most of his time at Black Pawn. He and Hudson had butted heads a few times but for the most part, Jake had to agree Hudson knew what he was doing. Hudson and Gina were still trying to convince him to publish under his name, but he was still hesitant. His argument held no water, Hudson explained. His true identity would be known and people were bound to think whatever they wished. Either way there would be no hiding the fact he was Richard Castle's son. His book would determine how good a writer he was, not his name.

Before long the end of May neared and with it Reece and Sydney's wedding day. The ceremony had been breathtaking. Held at the Tribeca Rooftop, the views were stunning. Sydney radiated beauty, and Reece pranced with pride at his lovely bride. Sydney's mother had outdone herself; every detail was seen to, nothing overlooked. Just before the bride and groom departed, Jake caught an exhausted Harold Wetherton talking to his father.

"Well Rick, I just spent $85,000 to make this official. Hell, they've been inseparable since junior high."

"Been there, my friend. But at least you only have one daughter. Kate's never been one for big shindigs but the day Lily gets married… Let me just say, good thing I'm rich," a laughing Castle declared.

As Jake sat there, in his new tuxedo and Italian leather shoes courtesy of his father, he knew the time was right. He'd felt awkward with Gina and Hudson at the wedding, knowing his father was the only family member not in the loop.

He walked around looking for his mother, finding her surrounded by Lanie, Lily, Alexis, Emily and an exhausted Charlie on her lap. He bent over, kissed her cheek and smiled.

"My little boy. You and Reece looked so handsome today. I haven't cried this much since you two graduated kindergarten," Kate declared.

"Well, that was a special occasion. Nothing like your children mastering the alphabet to render you to tears," he mockingly replied.

"Don't be a smartass Jake, your mom was being sweet," Emily added as she swatted him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask if it would be alright if we came over tomorrow for brunch. I'd like to talk to Dad." There was no need to explain. Alexis announced it was about time, and his mother kissed him.

The wedding had started at six, but they'd been up at the crack of dawn prepping and calming Reece down. At midnight they'd finally headed home, tired, tipsy and starving. Sunday he and Emily crawled out of bed at ten. They showered and while Emily dressed, Jake took the galley copy of his book, placed it in an envelope and sealed it. An hour later they were walking into his parents building.

"Well, well, well. You two look like you've been run over by a bus," a too cheerful Castle greeted at the door.

"Morning Dad."

"Your mother has forbidden me from making my world famous smorelette this morning. Something about too much win last night. I swear, you'd think you all were seventy," declared Castle.

"You're seventy-five Dad," corrected Jake.

"Details, details. What are you a mathematician?"

Jake placed the envelope down, joining his father in the kitchen. Emily and his mother sat viewing wedding pictures on their phones and revisited the prior day's events. They marveled at Sydney's gown and Mrs. Wetherton's wedding planning. The entire event had gone off without a hitch. Castle whipped up a delicious brunch to be enjoyed by all. Eventually, losing patience with her procrastinating son Kate spoke up.

"Babe, Jake needs to talk to you. Why don't you two move to your office, while Emily and I clean-up?" Kate and Emily stood, took the dishes and walked to the kitchen.

"Well, seems we've been given marching orders. Shall we?" Castle stood and headed towards his office.

Jake took the enveloped he'd placed on the counter and followed his father.

"Is everything okay Jake? Whatever it is son, you know your mother and I are here for you." A concerned Castle announced.

"I know Dad. This isn't anything bad, as a matter of fact it's a good thing. Actually, a great thing if you think about it." He was waffling.

Castle took a seat as Jake paced. He tightly clutched the envelope and pondered his words.

"Dad, I want to be a writer!"

"Why Jake that wonderful. You've always been a great story teller…" a smiling and prideful Castle declared.

"No, no what I mean is I am a writer."

A bewildered Castle looked at his son, noticing the thick envelope in his hands. Jake sat next to his father and pulled the pages out of the envelope.

"I've written a book. It's in its final editing stages. I know you're probably disappointed I didn't come to you, but I needed to do this on my own. I hope you understand. Just my luck it ended up on Black Pawns door. Gina read it and figured out it was me, I was using a different name. I signed with Black Pawn Dad, they now have two Castles under contract. Alexis helped me out with research; I asked her not to say anything. Lily, Reece and Lex already read a rough draft, they approved. I hope you do too. Mom hasn't read it. She's been after me to tell you." A contrite Jake confessed.

"Jake, I could never be upset at you wanting to make your own way in the world. Of course, I wish you'd let me help, but your mother and I raised you to be independent. I can' rightly be upset if you followed through with that. Son, I will always be proud of you. You four kids are my pride and joy. Now, are you going to let me read that?" Castle added as he pointed to the pages in Jakes hands.

Jake handed his book to his father, rose and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go help mom and Emily."

Rick took the manuscript and smiled, noticing the title page with the scratched off name and the hand-written _Jake Castle_. He turned the page, read the first few words and cried.

" _Jackson Hunt was a spy; but his son was a hero."_

THE END

5


End file.
